Just Let Go
by Revy Babe
Summary: She walked away from a life she never wanted to remember. But when she is forced to deal with what she's run away from, she discovers that she has more in common with the Sons of Ipswich than any of them ever imagined.
1. Detention: Spencer Style

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned anything, I'd be spending money, not wishing I had some. I OWN NOTHING. Now that that's all cleared up, on with the story!

This is more of an action/adventure fic, **not** a romance. However, if you readers decide you would like it to be a romance, then I might be able to work something in. Read and Review!

Just Let Go

"Mr. Garwin!" Reid's head snapped up as the professor called his name. He had fallen asleep during History class again. He looked over to Tyler who simply shook his head and smirked. "Would you care to answer the question?" Reid stared blankly at the professor.

"Um, no thanks," he replied smugly. Caleb, who was sitting a few rows away from Reid and Tyler, sighed.

"Well then thank you for volunteering, Mr. Garwin," the professor said just as smugly as he closed the book on his desk.

"Volunteering? For what?"

"To help our new student get adjusted," he said flatly as the bell signaled the end of the day and the students all got up to leave. Reid walked behind Caleb down to the front of the class towards the professor. "Mr. Garwin, you've fallen asleep in class almost every day this week. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's a good thing it's Friday?" Tyler laughed, and even Caleb chuckled a little before walking out the door, but the professor was not impressed.

"Our new student's name is Sam and you _will_ meet her at the front gate at 6pm tonight. And _you_, Mr. Sims, can join him." Tyler rolled his eyes at Reid. His friend always seemed to get him into some kind of trouble. The professor handed Reid a sheet of paper and motioned for them to leave.

"Nice going, dude," said Tyler as they walked down out. Reid just shrugged his shoulders again.

"We going to Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked when the other two walked out the door. He didn't need to, since he already knew the answer.

"Duh," said Pogue, who had just walked up behind them. "I've hardly seen Kate all week. I need some TLC." The rest of them rolled their eyes. Caleb said goodbye, claiming he had a late lunch date with Sarah, and Pogue went off to get his bike fixed…again.

"Hey, don't forget we've got to go get that Sam girl at six," said Tyler as Reid walked away towards the dorms. Tyler turned the other way and went to his locker and stuffed the rest of his book inside.

Reid groaned as he unlocked the door and plopped down on his bed. The last thing he wanted to do on a Friday was play tour guide. Although, he had to admit, he was a little interested in meeting this "fresh meat." Hell, maybe he'd get her to go to Nicky's if she was hot.

---

The car door slammed shut as Sam climbed out of the taxi. The driver got out of the front seat and opened the trunk to help the young lady with her bags. She had just arrived at Spencer Academy, dreading every step she took towards the main building. It was just after 6pm on the late September evening. In her hand Sam held a letter from Spencer Academy that she had received the week before. It was a letter informing her that there would be someone waiting for her to show her around Spencer.

Sam looked around. From the front door of what she guessed to be the main building came two boys, a blond and a brunet. 'That must be the welcoming committee,' she thought. She paid the taxi driver who promptly drove off, grabbed one of her bags, and waited for the two boys to help her. There was no way she was going to lug all her luggage by herself.

Reid and Tyler were both checking Sam out. She wasn't too tall, only about 5'4. She was slender, but not _too_ thin. Her wavy brown hair went down just past her shoulders with short bangs going off to one side almost covering one of her emerald green eyes. She smiled at the two of them as they approached.

"Hey, I'm Sam," she said sweetly.

"I'm Tyler, this is Reid," said the brunet, pointing to his friend. "Welcome to Spencer." He held out his hand and Sam shook it, and then Reid's next.

"Thanks. This place sure is big. Do I get a map or something?" Reid laughed as he grabbed the biggest bag.

"Don't worry, that's what we're here for babe." He said. Tyler picked up the rest of her luggage and they led her towards the dorms. "What room are you in?" Reid asked.

"Um," Sam shifted through the bag she was carrying for another piece of paper that had all of her school information on it. "216" she said.

"That's right across the hall from Sarah and Kate," Tyler noted. Sam gave him a questioning look. "They're friends of ours," he said, answering her unasked question. They brought all of the bags up to Sam's room and she unlocked the door to find the room empty.

"Guess my roommate's not here. Oh well, gives me time to unpack," she said. "Thanks for the help guys." Reid and Tyler put Sam's luggage on the empty side of the room and stood back.

"Unpack tomorrow," said Reid. "Come to Nicky's with us."

"What's Nicky's?" She asked. Reid and Tyler smirked.

---

Voila! Chapter one is done. Hey that rhymes! Read and review and let me know if I should bother with more.


	2. Memories Old and New

Disclaimer: ok, since I'm paranoid, I will do this every time… I. OWN. NOTHING.

Thank you for your review! I had some time between classes so I thought I'd give you another chapter. Enjoy and keep the review coming :)

Just Let Go – Memories Old and New

She'd had fun. Reid and Tyler took her to Nicky's and she decided that Ipswich wasn't going to be as bad as she had first thought. They introduced Sam to Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate. She, Sarah and Kate got to talking while the boys played foosball and pool, and then eventually went out onto the dance floor. When she had gotten a little tired Sam went over to Tyler and Reid at the pool tables and they taught her how to play. She even almost won a game. _Almost._

Now she was back in her dorm at almost 1:30am attempting to unpack her things. That's when her new roommate walked in the room. She was a little taller than Sam, with blonde hair that was pulled up into a loose pony tale. She was about Sam's build and looked like she had just gotten back from a party.

"Oh! Hey! You must be Sam," said the blonde. "I'm Shelly. I'm glad to finally have a roommate." Sam took Shelly's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Hey. Nice to meet you," Sam replied.

"You still haven't unpacked?" Shelly asked, noting the suitcases that were still closed around Sam's bed. "I can help, if you want," she offered.

"Sure, thanks."

Shelly got the linens for Sam's bed out of one of her suitcases and made her bed while Sam put her clothes in drawers and then put her toiletries in her bathroom. She talked the entire time, telling Sam about the party at the Dells that she had just come from, what there was to do and the who's who around Spencer. Sam listened absent-mindedly as she opened what seemed like the millionth bag and pulled out her keepsakes; pictures, books, an old chipped mug and a few other things. She stopped at one picture of a girl sitting on a man's shoulders and smiled slightly.

---

"Matthew, put your sister down," the man laughed as his son let his little sister put her feet back on the ground. The man's youngest child came running out of the house and ploughed right into his big brother, knocking them both over.

"Whoa! Andy, man, you might only be 6 but darn! You've got some strength!" Twelve-year old Matt said to his youngest sibling, laughing. "Where's the fire?"

"Mommy said dinner's ready. And we can't eat unless we're all together at the table and I'm hungry!" Replied the youngest Proctor child, getting up off his brother and running back into the house.

"Andy! Don't forget to wash your hands. They're all dirty now," called ten-year old Sam Proctor after her little brother.

"Sammy, you're only ten. How about you let me be the parent and you can be the kid," said Mr. Proctor as he grabbed his only daughter's hand and led her inside the house. "Now, you go and wash up with your brothers." Sam ran up the stairs to the main bathroom where her brothers were. Matt was helping Andy wash up. When Sam entered the room little Andy took a handful of water and threw it in her direction, dotting her pink shirt with wet marks.

"Andy!" she yelled out in surprise. He just stood there with a goofy grin on his face while Matt laughed out loud. Sam narrowed her eyes and grabbed the removable showerhead from the bathtub and turned on the tap. She held her fingers over the little switch that made the water come out of the showerhead like the trigger of a gun.

"Now, think about this Sammy," warned Matt with a sly yet slightly worried look on his face. "Do you really want to go there? I mean, think of the consequences." Andy went to open the door to run away to safety but Sam pulled on the switch and a spurt of water escaped near the door, making Andy run behind a laughing Matt.

Sam put on her mischievous grin and pulled the switch, this time holding it longer and pointing it right at Matt. She laughed as her brothers tried to come at her and grab the showerhead, only making the water go up in the air, soaking them all. Andy tried to hide in the bathtub behind the curtain, laughing the whole time. All three of them were yelling and laughing, and Matt and Sam were still struggling over the showerhead. They didn't notice the bathroom door open and a tall dark haired woman step in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" yelled Mrs. Proctor at her three children. Sam let go of the switch and the water stopped flowing. She and Matt stood in front of a frightened Andy and stared at their mother.

"W-we were just playing Mamma," said a cowering Matt. They were all scared.

"In the bathroom? Together?" Mrs. Proctor was fuming. Girls and boys should not be in the bathroom together and her children knew this well. "Get out and get changed!" she commanded. "Not you!" Sam was stopped as the bathroom door slammed shut behind her brothers. Her mother locked it and stared hard at her only daughter.

"You know the rules Samantha! This is a _respectable_ house and I will not have any of your _games_ here," she began scolding. "You are a lady and you will begin to act as such!" Sam was staring at the door, wanting nothing more than to be on the other side of it with her brothers. "Nothing to say?" her mother continued. "Fine. Go to your room and stay there until I say so."

Sam grabbed for the doorknob and twisted. 'She was so mad she didn't even lock it properly' she thought when the door opened, remembering that her mother had locked the door when her brothers ran out. Sam went to her room and laid down on her bed.

---

"Who's that?" Sam was brought back to reality by Shelly looking over her shoulder at the picture in Sam's hand.

"That's my dad," she replied and placed the picture frame down beside her computer. "Best dad a girl could ask for." Sam said, more to herself than the Shelly.

"So what are the classes like here at Spencer?" Sam asked, changing the subject. She and Shelly spent the rest of the night talking. Well, Shelly gossiped and Sam listened and nodded occasionally. '_Well at least I won't be bored here.'_ She mused.

---

That's the best I can do for now. Let me know what you think. I encourage constructive criticism. Actually, I thrive on it!

This was just a glimpse into Sam's past. Don't worry, there's more to come. I don't want to give everything away too soon. I just wanted to kind of show her relationships with people. As you can tell, she's got a pretty strict mom and she's a bit of a daddy's girl. Anyways… Review and let me know!


	3. Brain Aches and Fire Drills

Disclaimer: I found something out today! I DO actually own something…My computer! It's been paid off for almost 2 months now. Yay! But other than that, I OWN NOTHING. I truly, deeply wish that I did, but I don't.

Here's another chapter. Darn, I'm good with this updating thing! This chapter is starting to lead into the main plot. I'm sorry if it's not really so great. I know where I'm going with the story; I'm just trying to find the best way to get there. Let me know what you think!

Just Let Go – Brain Aches and Fire Drills

Sam was adjusting well. She had been at Spencer for almost four weeks now and she actually liked it. The past two Fridays had been spent at Nicky's with the guys and Sarah and Kate. Sam was quickly becoming good friends with them all and was grateful for it.

_Flashback_

"Welcome to Spencer Academy, Miss Proctor," said Professor Warren as Sam walked into class. "You understand that it is your responsibility to catch up on the work that you have missed." Sam nodded in the affirmative. She had expected no less from a school like Spencer. "Here are the notes you missed." Sam stared at the massive binder being held out at her. Math was her first class and she was terrified to go to the rest of them if she had to get a binder full of notes in all of them. She took the binder and found a seat next to Caleb who smiled at her.

"Yeah, we cover a lot of information in the first few weeks of class," he said looking at the binder. "I can help you catch up if you want."

"That'd be great, thanks," replied Sam, still slightly shocked.

_End Flashback_

Sam had just gotten back from dinner with Sarah and Kate. She had spent the entire afternoon in the library studying with Caleb. She was finally caught up with all the homework she had missed and the girls thought she deserved a break. It had taken her two weeks and her brain felt like it was about to turn to mush. Sam laid down on her stomach on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"How's the studying going?" Shelly asked as she walked in the door. She had been out with her latest boy toy. Sam soon realized that Shelly was the female equivalent of a womanizer. She wasn't a slut; she just got bored easily with her guys.

"I've finally caught up. I'm telling you, if I knew coming to Spencer late in the semester was going to cause this much damage to my brain, I would have put my senior registration in _last_ year. My brain hurts!" Sam was whining. She felt like she could sleep all weekend if given the chance. And it was only 11 pm!

"Well at least tomorrow's Saturday, and you can sleep in," Shelly chuckled. "I'm heading over to Nicky's with Mike." Apparently the date was not over. "I just came by to grab some make up. Care to join us?" Sam made some incoherent noise into her pillow that sounded like a 'maybe next time' and Shelly laughed as she left the room. It wasn't long before Sam was dreaming about her last few weeks at Spencer.

--

Running. She always seemed to be running. How did it happen? One minute, she was at Nicky's trying to figure out how Reid had made that impossible shot, the next moment she was running through some kind of field. She wasn't running away from something, more like running towards something. Something she couldn't get to fast enough. Someone was calling her name in the distance.

'_Sammy!'_

'_Matt? Where are you?'_ cried Sam.

'_C'mon, Sammy! Hurry!' _The voice didn't seem to hear her.

'_Matt! I can't see you! Wait for me!' _She kept running, hoping to be getting closer to the voice that sounded so much like her brother.

'_Sam…'_

"Sam!!"

Sam's eyes snapped open. She heard an alarm going off but couldn't remember setting one. Shelly was rushing around the room putting on a sweatshirt and some shoes.

"Turn of the alarm Shelly, there's no school today. It's Saturday!" mumbled Sam as she rolled over.

"Sam, that's not the alarm clock! That's the _fire_ alarm!" cried Shelly, throwing Sam's shoes at her.

Sam sat straight up in her bed and looked over at the clock. 3:17 Am. She got out of bed and looked around for something to put over her bare shoulders. No such luck…she'd done the laundry and didn't know where her stuff was. Sam decided there was no time and ran out the door behind Shelly, carrying her shoes in her hand.

Once outside, Sam followed Shelly to where the rest of the student body stood looking sleepy. She immediately regretted not looking for a sweater. She was freezing. She spotted Reid and Tyler standing by a tree and told Shelly she'd see her after.

"What happened?" Sam asked when she approached. Tyler shrugged, pulling off his sweatshirt and handing it to her. "Thanks." She put on the sweatshirt and then leaned against a tree so she could put her shoes on.

"Well, babe," Reid said sarcastically, "it would seem that someone has either started a fire or pulled the fire alarm." He was leaning against the tree and Sam swatted him on the arm playfully.

"Someone's not a happy camper," she laughed. "Is he always like this when he's tired?" Sam asked Tyler who smirked and nodded.

"I'm not a morning person, so sue me," Reid yawned. They could hear the fire sirens not too far away. Staff and students were roaming around at the front of the school, chit-chatting with each other and hopping up and down to keep warm. Everyone was curious to know what happened. Pogue, Sarah and Kate found the three of them and they all talked among themselves until the Provost came out and told them all they could return.

The Fire Department had cleared the school, calling it a false alarm. Sam watched the Chief talk to the Provost and a few other professors. That's when she stopped dead in her tracks. She stopped so suddenly that Reid, who was walking behind her, walked right into her.

"Walk much? C'mon, it's freezing out here," he said and moved past her. She didn't move. Her eyes were glued on a spot between two trees where only mere seconds ago she had seen him. Reid turned around and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the dorms. "Let's go." He said. Sam took one last glance at the now empty space between the trees, then let Reid lead her back to the dorms.

'_Matt.'_

_---_

Sorry it's kind of short, but you have to admit, I've been good with updating. How is it?

So what do you think? Did Sam really see Matt, or is she still half asleep? (I'm half asleep right now and FREEZING despite the fact that I AM inside a house)

I promise the next chapter will have more interaction with the boys.

Anyways, I'll try and update again soon, that is, if all you people out there in reader-land would like me to.


	4. Interrogation Time

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo nada! That's Spanish for "I OWN NOTHING"

I hope you guys appreciate the fact that I'm completely neglecting my schoolwork for this. It's mostly my own fault. I find this much more interesting than reading about the origins of mankind and the theory of evolution.

Well thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I've got some people telling me to add a little romance…and I'm considering it. If I get enough reviews about this then I'll try and incorporate it. I've already got some ideas swimming around in my head that I think I just might put in here.

Anyways,

Enjoy!

Just Let Go – Interrogation Time

Shelly was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow when the two girls got back to their dorm. Sam, however, was wide awake. She couldn't get her mind off of her brother. Had she really seen him? It had been months since she had seen or heard from Matt. Why would he be here now? Sam remembered the last time she had talked to her brother.

_Flashback_

"I don't want to!" Sam yelled at her brother. "Why can't you just let it go? Move on!"

"Move on? How can we move on after what's happened?" Matt retorted. "I'm not going to let her get away with it!"

"It's been over a year! She's forgotten about us, why can't we just – "

"How can you even think about forgetting, Sammy?" He was pacing around the living room of their small apartment now. "After what she did, how can you expect me to forget?" He looked like he wanted to hit something. Hard. "You didn't see her Sammy. You didn't see how – how _OK_ she was. It's not right!" He emphasized the last sentence by punching the wall so hard Sam felt the couch she was sitting on shake. Then the light burnt out right above them. They both stopped and looked at it for a moment.

"Matt, stop. Please." Sam was near tears when she looked at Matt again. For the first time in her life, she was scared of her older brother. "You're talking about _killing_ someone! I know what she did just as well as you do, but she's – "

"What about Andy?" Matt cut her off again. He looked scary. It was some kind of silent rage. And that was it. He walked out the door. Sam didn't know how much time she had, but she knew she had to get out of there. She was gone within the hour.

_End Flashback_

It was a horrible day. She had never seen her brother like that before. And she hadn't seen him since. Until now. Despite how many questions Sam kept asking herself, she couldn't help but finally fall asleep. She awoke later when someone knocked on her door. She looked sleepily over at her alarm clock: 12:07pm. She let the knocking continue, thinking Shelly would answer it but she didn't. Sam looked around and noticed Shelly wasn't even there.

Sam grumbled incoherently about lack of sleep as she got out of bed and reached for the doorknob. She opened the door to find Tyler standing there with his arm raised as if he was about to knock again.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." He was smiling brightly at her. "Thought you might like some lunch, or um," he looked her over, noticing her messy hair and the fact that she was still wearing his sweatshirt. "Breakfast." He finished. Sam moved out of the way and let Tyler come inside. He sat on Shelly's bed while Sam rummaged through her drawers. She had been ripped from sleep for the second time that day and still couldn't remember where her laundry was. She settled for grabbing the closest and cleanest thing – a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. She opened her sock drawer only to find she had no socks. Groaning loudly she turned to face Tyler. He noticed a pair of folded socks almost completely hidden under Sam's bed so he grabbed them and tossed them to her.

"Thanks." She said. "Just one second." She went to the bathroom and closed the door so she could change. She looked at herself in the mirror. Despite the fact that she had gotten plenty of sleep, Sam still looked like she had been up all night. '_Man, I look like a zombie.'_ She thought to herself. She changed quickly and put on some make up. She walked out of the bathroom and threw the clothes she had been wearing into a pile on her bed. All except Tyler's sweatshirt, which she had folded neatly. Tyler was no longer sitting on Shelly's bed, but standing near Sam's desk looking at the two pictures she had displayed there. He looked up when she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he said. "Boyfriend?" he asked playfully, pointing to a picture of her and Matt.

"Nope. Actually, that's my older brother Matt." She said. She walked over to him and pointed at the picture of her on her father's shoulders. "And that's my dad." She said, handing him his sweatshirt.

"Thanks," he said when she handed it to him. "Well, we should get some coffee into you before you start having convulsions," Tyler joked as they walked out the door. If there was one thing they had all learned about Sam Proctor early on, is that she did not function without coffee. She laughed and followed him out the front door towards his hummer. Reid was sitting in the passenger seat looking bored.

"Took you long enough," he said when Tyler got behind the wheel and Sam got into the back.

"I'm not a morning person, so sue me," Sam mimicked him from earlier that morning. Tyler laughed and Reid just looked back at her.

"Maybe, but it's technically afternoon," he grinned then chuckled when Sam stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, _that's_ mature," he joked.

"I never claimed I was." Sam pointed out.

The three of them chit-chatted while they drove, mostly about what had happened that morning.

"Why the hell would someone pull the fire alarm at 3 in the morning?" Tyler asked. "And when it was freezing outside, too."

"Probably some perve wanting to see some chicks in their nighties," replied Reid and Tyler laughed. Sam smirked.

"Has that ever happened before?" asked Sam. Maybe it was just as a joke. Maybe it had nothing to do with Matt. Maybe she was really still half asleep and didn't actually see him. Maybe – _'Enough with the maybe's!' _Sam mentally scolded herself.

"Not since we've been here," said Tyler. _'Damn.'_ They pulled into a cute little diner at the end of the road. There weren't too many people inside but Sam knew that they had great food. Sarah and Kate had taken her there last night. They picked an empty square table near the back window and waited for their menus.

"Back already, honey?" asked the waitress, recognizing Sam. She had the menus in one hand and a smile on her face.

"What can I say?" Sam smiled. "The food here's too good." Reid smirked and Tyler took the menus, giving one to Reid and Sam.

"Can I get you kids anything to drink?" the waitress, whose nametag read 'Mandy' asked. Tyler got a Sprite and Reid got a Coke as Mandy scribbled on her notepad. "Ok. How about you, hon," Mandy looked to Sam.

"Coffee," all three of them said in unison. Then promptly burst out laughing, even Mandy.

"Alright, you kids pick what you want to eat and I'll be back in a few." She said and disappeared behind a door.

The three of them looked to their menus and as soon as Mandy came out with their drinks she took their orders. She cleared away their menus and disappeared again behind the door.

"So, Sam." Started Tyler. She looked over at him. "You know, you've been at Spencer for a while and all, but we still don't know that much about you." She was expecting this. Frankly, she was surprised it took them nearly a month. She just smiled and thought of last night. Sarah and Kate had done the same thing.

"Yeah," Reid piped in. "We know what kind of music you like, that you're a party girl and that you're a complete nerd." That last comment earned him a slap on the arm but he just laughed. "And that you hit like a girl."

"But that's about it," finished Tyler before Sam could hit Reid again.

"Well, what do you guys want to know?" She asked. She didn't want to lie, and she didn't lie last night. She just didn't tell the _whole_ truth. At least, not where it got messy and too complicated.

"Where are you from?" was Reid's first question.

"New Jersey," Sam replied. She had loved it there, once upon a time. But now the only things there for her were bad memories.

"You miss it?" he asked.

"Not really," Sam shrugged. Truthfully, she didn't. The last thing she ever wanted was to go back. "It's a place I lived, but I wouldn't consider it home."

"Then what is?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sam smiled.

"What brought you to Spencer?" asked Tyler, turning the conversation a little.

"Well, my dad went here and he loved it so I thought I'd try it out." She said. "That and I want to go to Harvard." She had wanted to go to Harvard since before she could remember.

"Your dad went to Spencer? Then how come you're only getting here senior year?" Reid questioned.

Just then Mandy came with their food. Sam was happy for the small break from the interrogation. She expected this question. She didn't want to lie, but she thought the truth would raise some unwanted questions. How could she tell them she'd come to Ipswich to get away from her brother? Instead, she kept as close to the truth as she could with an answer she had rehearsed. "I went to a private school in Jersey. It was closer to home and everything, but I decided Spencer would give me a better chance of getting into Harvard." Reid and Tyler seemed to buy it, nodding their heads.

Sam took a bite of spaghetti and Reid and Tyler took bites out of their burgers. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Reid started with more questions. These were the ones she hated.

"What about family?"

"Mom, dad, two brothers," she said and quickly stuffed another forkful of spaghetti in her mouth. Reid looked at Tyler and he raised an eyebrow at her quick – _too_ quick – response.

"Older or younger?" asked Tyler.

"Both. Matt's two years older than me and I'm four years older than Andy." She replied.

"What do your parents do?" Sam didn't know Reid was so curious. She hesitated for just a second.

"Mom's the bookkeeper for some company. And my dad," Sam faltered another second. "He was a lawyer."

"Was?" Reid felt a sharp pain in his shin where Tyler had just kicked him from under the table. "Ow!" he glared at Tyler who just shook his head. Reid looked at Sam and immediately felt stupid. He realized what 'was' meant. "Sam, uh – "

"Don't worry about it," she said. Her moment of weakness had passed and she smiled at them both. "He died when I was fourteen. But I consider myself lucky."

They both gave her a questioning glance. "I was old enough to have some really great memories." She stuffed the last forkful of spaghetti in her mouth. The topic had established a very awkward silence and Sam _hated_ awkward silences. "So," she said intent on getting the conversation going again, but this time on a different topic. "Does this little interrogation mean I get to ask you guys anything I want?"

Tyler laughed, obviously relieved as well for the change of subject. "You consider this an _interrogation_?" he asked skeptically.

"Hey, all you're missing is the dark room and bright spotlight." Sam grinned.

"And those awesome hats," Reid said sarcastically. The three of them laughed. Sam pictured them each in one of those old hats detectives wore in those old cop movies. The thought of it only made her laugh more. They finished their lunch, paid Mandy, and left the diner for an afternoon of anything fun and a night at Nicky's.

---

Two chapters in one day. You guys are lucky! But seriously, I've got to get to work on a history essay that's due tomorrow that I haven't even started. Wish me luck! And don't forget to keep those reviews coming!!


	5. Things My Brother Told Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's as simple as that

Sorry this took me a while. My brain kind of shut down after all the essays and midterms I had to write this past week. But that's all done with so…On with the story!

Just Let Go – Things My Brother Told Me

Music was blaring from the juke box at Nicky's and Sam was having a blast. She had managed to take her mind off of her troubles and was just enjoying the music. She was on the dance floor and had gotten Tyler to dance with her. She looked over to Sarah who was dancing with Caleb, and laughed as Tyler twirled her around. Just then the song was over and a new one had begun. Sam was thirsty so she and Tyler left Sarah and Caleb on the dance floor and went to the bar.

"Hey, Nicky!" called Tyler. "Can I get two Cokes?" Nicky nodded and poured them their drinks and slid them down the bar. Tyler caught them both and handed one to Sam, who said thanks. They then headed over to the table where Pogue, Kate and Reid were and Reid and Kate were debating something.

"Superman, hands down," said Reid. "The guy's got the power to do whatever the hell he wants." He leaned back in his chair like that was it, like he'd just won the argument.

"Oh please," Kate retorted. "The guy wears underwear over tights! And he has to hide who he is to the rest of the world." She took a sip of her drink. "Everyone knows who the Fantastic Four are, _and _they have kick ass powers."

"Are you guys seriously debated who's the better superhero?" asked Sam. She took a seat next to Pogue, who laughed.

"They're very serious about it," he said. Tyler took the seat next to Reid and put his drink down. Reid grabbed it and took a sip.

"What about you?" he said to Sam. "Superman or the Fantastic Four?"

"Neither," said simply. Kate looked at her in mock betrayal that she didn't pick the Fantastic Four. "Batman's the best, hands down." She indicated it by putting her hands down flat on the table.

"Give me a break," replied Reid. "He doesn't even have any powers." Tyler was just sitting there laughing. He couldn't believe that they were actually sitting at Nicky's on a Saturday night having an argument about superheroes.

"That's exactly why!" replied Sam. "He's just a regular guy. He's completely normal but he still manages to save everyone." She said matter-of-factly. "He doesn't need any superpowers to kick some ass."

The argument ended when Caleb and Sarah come over and sat down with them. They sat there talking for a while and then Tyler and Reid went off to beat Aaron and his boys at pool. Sam got up and played foosball with Pogue while Caleb watched, and Sarah and Kate sat at the table talking. Sam was actually winning when she looked up and saw him again. He was walking out the front door of Nicky's. Sam let Caleb take her place, claiming she had to go to the bathroom. She ran out the back door of Nicky's and raced to the front of the bar. But it was too late. He was gone. Again. She looked around just to make sure, but Matt was nowhere to be found. Sam sighed and walked around to the back door and went back into Nicky's. She spent the rest of the night lost in her own thoughts and was a little glad when Tyler, who was her ride home, decided to go.

---

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep…_

Sam groaned. It was Monday morning and her alarm was calling for her to wake up and get ready for class. She rolled over and slapped her hand down to hit the snooze button. Ten more minutes couldn't hurt. Only, her hand didn't hit the alarm clock on her nightstand. Instead it encountered the hard wood. She slammed her hand again, this time reaching a little further thinking she just missed the annoying device. No such luck. Sam finally lifted her head and looked at her nightstand. The alarm clock wasn't there.

"Why would you put your alarm clock on your desk?" asked Shelly. She was up and dressed already, and walked over to Sam's desk and turned off the alarm.

'_I didn't,'_ Sam thought to herself. "I must have moved it and forgot," she lied to Shelly. _'It was on the night stand when I went to bed…'_

Sam tried not to dwell on it as she got dressed in her uniform and did her make up and hair. She was running late, which was becoming a regular thing for Sam. She smirked. Reid was becoming a bad influence on her. She passed by the cafeteria on her way to class and grabbed a piece of toast. Sam stuck it in her mouth and ran to her locker to grab her books for math. She walked in just as the bell rang and took her seat next to Caleb.

"Hey," he said and took the piece of toast out of her mouth. Sam sat down and organized herself, then took back her breakfast before Caleb could eat it. Professor Warren started the class just then but Sam couldn't concentrate. Her mind was still on Saturday night, when she had once again seen her brother. She was sure it was him, and that he was there when the fire alarm went off. _'He probably set it off,' _she thought. Sam went through her next class like this until third period.

Sam was sitting next to Sarah in English class listening to the professor but not really paying attention. She was staring out the window absentmindedly at the trees. None of them had any leaves as it was almost November now and the cold had made them bare. There he was, leaning against a tree staring right into the window back at Sam. Matt was staring at Sam, and she just sat there staring right back at him until Sarah shook her arm.

"Hey," she said, waving her hand in front of Sam's face. "Class is over, it's lunch time." Sam looked up at her with a dazed expression. She quickly looked back out of the window, fully expecting Matt to be gone, but he was still standing there, staring at her. This was it. He was finally going to let her talk to him.

"Um, actually," Sam said as she quickly got up and stuffed her books in her bag. "I'm not really that hungry, and I just remembered I forgot to finish an assignment for last period. I should go get that done really quickly," she lied. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure," said Sarah, slightly confused. She didn't look like she was buying Sam's excuse but she let it go and went to meet Kate for lunch. Sam bolted out of the building, nearly knocking over a couple freshmen on her way. She looked around where she had last seen Matt and sure enough, he was still there. She slowed her pace and walked towards him. Questions were running through Sam's head. Why was he here? Where had he been? Why was he practically stalking her?

"I see dad's money hasn't gone to waste," Matt said when she got closer. It was true. She had used the money she inherited when her father died to pay for Spencer.

"Why did you set off the fire alarm?" Sam wasn't going to waste time. She wanted to know what her brother was up to. Given the circumstances of their separation, she was guessing it wasn't anything good.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Then why did you leave?"

"There were too many people. I hadn't expected you to make so many friends so quickly."

"You set off the _fire alarm_. What did you expect? That people would stay inside when they thought their school was burning down?" Sam was on the verge of yelling. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then looked at Matt again. "What about at Nicky's?"

"That was a fluke. I was there to grab a drink and I saw you on the dance floor." He looked completely serious.

"What do you want?" She had to know what was going on.

"I want you to come back to Jersey with me." Matt definitely was not beating around the bush. Sam, knowing exactly where this was going, turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. "I've been learning to control it. It's so easy now! Watch – "

"No!" Sam pulled her arm back roughly. "I don't want to know about it! I am _not_ coming back to Jersey with you." She couldn't believe he was even asking her this. "I'm happy here. I've made friends, _normal_ friends. I've finally moved on. Why are you trying to ruin this for me?"

"I bet your friends don't know about you." Sam didn't say anything, only looked at her feet. "You don't even trust them enough to tell them the truth."

"My life is none of your business, not anymore," Sam regained her composure. "You've got your answer now get out of here." She turned to leave but Matt grabbed her arm again.

"I'm warning you, Sammy," Matt said menacingly. "I'm not letting her get away with what she did to us, what she's done to Andy." This wasn't Matt; this was not the kind and gentle brother Sam had grown up with. "I'm going to make her pay. And anyone who gets in my way is just collateral. So you're either with me, Sammy, or you're against me."

"Well then I guess I'm against you," Sam looked right into Matt's eyes. "You're not my brother. The Matt I know wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Where is that guy?" She was almost pleading now.

"That _guy_ has grown up. She always made us feel like we weren't even human, like we were freaks. But now, I'll show her who the freak is. I'll give her a taste of her own medicine." He continued to look into her eyes. "I need you, Sammy. We always said we'd be there for each other, come hell or high water, remember?"

Sam looked away, and Matt's grip on her arm loosened. "She's our _mother._ No matter what she's done that's who she is."

"What kind of mother locks up her children in the house for almost two whole years?" he spat. "What kind of mother treats her children like lepers, like _things_ not worthy to be alive?" Sam was almost lost for words. She offered the only explanation she could, the one she had told herself every day for the past four years.

"It's all she's known. You know how religious she is! It's the way she grew up, thinking that anything, _anyone_ who was different was bad."

"I can't believe you're defending her! You're just like her," Matt said this like it had just dawned on him, like he had finally realized something incredible. "You hate that we're different, that we're special. Well let me tell you something, Sammy, _no one_ is going to stop me from getting my revenge. _No one._"

Matt left Sam standing there by the tree. She was scared. If Matt thought that she was like her mother, then what would stop him from coming after her next? Matt wasn't the same. So Sam decided to do the thing she always did when she got scared – run away.

---

Reid was, to say the least, a little curious. In the time that he had known Sam, she never missed a class. Sarah had told him that Sam went back to her room to finish an assignment for last period. Reid knew something was up as soon as he heard that. He had last period History with Sam, and even Reid knew there was no assignment. To top it off, Sam didn't even show up to History. The day was now over and Reid thought that he'd just go up to Sam's room and see what was up.

Reid knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. He tried turning the knob and, to his surprise, it was open. He pushed it in and found Sam inside. She looked upset and all of her things were strewn around the room. She was packing – her suitcases were open and she was throwing things inside.

"What's the matter? Getting sick of Shelly already?" Reid asked. Sam jumped at the sound of his voice. She was too preoccupied to notice him come inside. He stopped joking around as soon as he saw the serious expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she lied. She went back to packing.

"Where are you going?" Sam was already freaked out and Reid was getting on her nerves.

"I can't stay here," she snapped.

"What do you mean? You just got here," Read stated. He closed the door and stood near Sam's bed. "What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, Reid. I just have to get out of here."

"What happened? Does this have anything to with you missing History?" Sam just kept shaking her head and throwing things into her suitcase. "Does it have anything to do with that guy Sarah saw you looking at during English?" Sam snapped. Sarah had seen him? Her head was pounding and before she knew what was happening, the lamp behind Reid crashed right into him, shattering to a thousand pieces and sending him forward onto the floor. Reid lifted himself up. He looked at Sam who was standing in front of him, and then looked at the shattered lamp on the floor behind him. Sam had tears in her eyes when Reid looked back at her with realization written all over his face.

"You're a witch."

---

I know that was confusing. Heck, I'm writing it and it's confusing me, but the next chapter will explain everything (hopefully) and if you have any more questions, just review and I'll answer them. But at least now I guess you know what the _it_ is that Matt was talking about.


	6. Remembering

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Anything.

Many questions shall be answered…

Just Let Go – Remembering

Just a little reminder…

"_What happened? Does this have anything to with you missing History?" Sam just kept shaking her head and throwing things into her suitcase. "Does it have anything to do with that guy Sarah saw you looking at during English?" Sam snapped. Sarah had seen him? Her head was pounding and before she knew what was happening, the lamp behind Reid crashed right into him, shattering to a thousand pieces and sending him forward onto the floor. Reid lifted himself up. He looked at Sam who was standing in front of him, and then looked at the shattered lamp on the floor behind him. Sam had tears in her eyes when Reid looked back at her with realization written all over his face._

"_You're a witch."_

---

_Flashback_

It was late, and a fourteen year old Sam was sitting at the top of the stairs with her brother Matt, now sixteen. They were supposed to be in bed, like Andy was, but they stayed up listening to their parents fight. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. And it always seemed to be about the two of them.

"I won't have this in my house, Thomas!" hissed an extremely angry Rebecca Proctor. "It's blasphemy! I won't stand for it!" She was standing near the sink while Thomas sat calmly at the kitchen table.

"It's a _natural_ ability, Becky. You knew this was a possibility when you married me," he reasoned. "My mother knew magic, I don't. It skipped a generation but they're still our children."

"She did it in _public_, Thomas!" Matt looked at Sam who had her eyes cast down in shame. He put his arm around her. "At the grocery store, she pulled half the aisle's items off the shelves!" It was true. Sam didn't want to go to the grocery store that day. She had a headache and begged her mom to let her stay home, but she didn't allow her to. Luckily no one was near them and they were able to say the items just fell. It wouldn't have happened if Sam didn't have such a headache.

"She wasn't feeling well. Their powers are a part of them. When they're sick they can't control it." Since the first time that Sam and Matt had realized that they had powers, their father always took their side, trying to protect them. "They're still young, with practice they'll learn to – "

"Absolutely not!" Rebecca interjected. "I will not allow the practice of witchcraft in my house! These _powers_ are an abomination! They will never use them again under this roof." Thomas may have been the head of the family, but Rebecca's word was law in the Proctor home.

Sam and Matt listened to their father try and reason with their mother, but it was no use. She was set in her ways. Thomas did not want to risk waking the children (since he thought they were all asleep), so instead of arguing more, he left. He never came home; instead, two police officers came to their door that night with some very bad news…

_End Flashback_

Sam stared wide-eyed at Reid. _'I can't believe that just happened,'_ she thought. "What are you talking about?" she turned around and continued packing. She hoped she could weasel her way out of an explanation and just deny what he was saying.

"You're a witch," he repeated. "You just threw the lamp at me without even touching it." He wouldn't admit it but it actually hurt. He looked at Sam. She was still bustling around the room picking up her things and tossing them into the suitcase. Reid wiped the broken glass off his jacket and then looked at the broken lamp.

"Don't be stupid. There's no such thing as magic," she said. "You must have pulled the cord or something." She wouldn't look at him. Reid walked towards her and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but he held his grip tight enough to hold her still but not too tight to hurt her.

"It's ok," he said. "Calm down!" Sam had given up denying and was fully freaking out. She was speaking so fast Reid couldn't even understand her and she was starting to cry. He faltered for a second. He was not good with crying girls, but this was a unique situation. He did the only thing he could think of – he pulled Sam into a hug. "It's ok, don't worry. This isn't a bad thing." She still wasn't calming down and Reid could think of only one thing that might make her feel ok. He pulled away from her for a moment. "Watch."

Sam stood in front of Reid looking right into his face. She stumbled back a few steps when she saw his eyes go pitch black. Instead of falling on the floor like she should have, her chair rolled over towards her and caught her. "Like I said, this isn't a bad thing." Sam looked at Reid in complete shock but at least she had stopped crying. At first Reid thought this was a good thing, but then everything around the room started to shake. He grabbed Sam's shoulders and made her look at him. Everything went still.

"I don't want to be like this," she finally whispered. Reid sat on Sam's bed and pulled the chair so that she was sitting right across from him.

"You have an awesome power, Sam. Why the hell wouldn't you want it?" Reid was a little dumbfounded. Who wouldn't want superpowers?

"Because they ruined my family!" Sam almost yelled. "If it wasn't for these stupid powers, my dad wouldn't be dead. Matt wouldn't be crazy and my mother and Andy wouldn't hate us."

"I'm not following." He honestly wasn't. Sam took a few deep breaths. She couldn't just leave things unexplained. _'He showed me his secret.'_ Sam told herself.

"When I was a kid, strange things would happen," she started. She kept her eyes on her hands in her lap, knowing that she wouldn't be able to finish if she looked at Reid. "One time, my mom locked the door and was yelling at me. I went to leave the room and the door unlocked by itself. At first I thought she just didn't lock it properly, but when more and more weird things started happening, I knew it was something I did. The same thing would happen to my brother Matt. We kept it to ourselves at first but my parents eventually found out. My dad wasn't surprised but my mom was furious. She's really religious, so magic is like the biggest no-no to her.

"My dad would defend my brother and me because his mom knew magic. I don't know where she learned it; she died before I was born. Apparently both my parents knew about it but because of my mom's beliefs they hoped it would skip another generation." Sam dared a glance at Reid, who gave Sam a questioning look. "My dad didn't have any powers," she explained. She looked back at her hands and started playing with the end of her shirt. She was actually quite surprised that Reid was being so quiet and attentive – she expected questions.

"Anyways," she continued. "My dad always tried to convince my mom that these…_gifts_ weren't so bad, that we weren't worshiping the devil or something. Whenever my mom got angry with us about our powers my dad would defend us. She hated when we used them and after my dad died she forbade it. That's why I never really learned how to control it.

"One time at the grocery store I had such a headache. I don't know how it happened, but everything on the shelves around me flew right onto the ground. After that she'd had enough. She pulled Matt and me out of school and locked us up inside the house. We could have left if we wanted to, but we had nowhere to go. If we got put into foster care they'd split us up."

"Wait," Reid finally spoke. "What about your little brother? Andy, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "He never got any powers. My mom loved that. Matt and I stayed in that house for two years, until Matt was 18 and old enough to be allowed to take care of us." Sam tried to explain what had happened to her and Matt during those two years, but it was too hard to remember. "For two years we were stuck in that house, every day with our mother telling us that we were sinners and that we were going to hell for knowing magic.

"Andy was her golden boy. He loved her, but I think most of it came from fear. Andy was 12 when Matt and I left. He wouldn't come with us. My mother made him believe that we were the bad guys, that she was right and that if he went with us then he was bad too. She brainwashed him." Sam sat silent for a moment.

"What did you guys do when you left?" asked Reid.

"Matt got a job and we got a small apartment just outside New Jersey. We lived there for about a year. We were saving up to go somewhere – anywhere as far away from our mother as possible. But Matt changed. He wasn't the same brother anymore. He became obsessed with getting revenge on our mother. That's why I left. He still won't let it go; he even wants to kill her!" Sam was becoming upset again. Reid leaned forward and put his hands on the arms of the chair.

"It was Matt outside the window during class," he stated. Sam nodded and calmed down a bit. "Why are you running away?" He knew the answer. She was scared, but he wanted her to admit it.

"I'm scared," she said, barely even audibly. "He won't let anyone get in his way. He says I'm like her, that I hate what we are."

"Do you?" Sam looked Reid right in the eye.

"I just want to be a normal teenager."

Reid thought back to Saturday night at Nicky's. Sam had picked Batman over all other superheroes because he was normal. Something she wanted so desperately to be.

"I'm scared Matt's going to come after me when he's done." Sam said. "He's not the same guy. I don't know what he's capable of anymore." She abruptly got up and started rummaging around the room again. "That's why I've got to get out of here. It's not just to protect me, but everyone here. He's learned to control his power. If he's serious about not letting anything get in his way, then he might just hurt someone. I can't live with that, not when I could stop it."

Reid was up in a flash. "Where would you go?" he asked.

"I was on my own for a while before coming to Spencer. I'll figure it out."

"Why don't you let us help you?"

"Us?" Sam turned and looked at Reid. She already knew he had his own powers and he knew there was no point in hiding anything else, especially since she had just told him her story.

"Maybe it's time I tell you _my_ story."

---

Well hopefully that explains a lot. Let me know if there are still things you want answered. But remember, there is LOTS more to come so if I don't answer your questions in the next chapter, they will be answered eventually, I promise.

Don't forget to review!!


	7. What to Do?

Disclaimer: No matter how much I have kicked and screamed, _I still do l not own anything_. I think it's unfortunate, but hey, what can I do?

Thanks for the reviews! They're really appreciated. I hope the last chapter answered all or at least most of your questions. I'm actually watching The Covenant right now – partly for inspiration and partly because those guys are really, REALLY hot.

Just Let Go – What To Do?

"Is that why you're always beating everyone at pool?" Sam asked. She had calmed down considerably and was now curious about the guys. Reid had told her pretty much everything; he even touched on the whole Chase thing. Sam was sitting on her bed while Reid was sitting on the chair with his feet propped up on the end of her bed. He smirked.

"Well, I like to think I'm just really good a pool," he said. Sam's room was still a mess and her suitcases were still half full. Reid wasn't sure if she had decided to stay or if she was still determined to leave. Truth be told, he had gotten used to Sam and considered her a really good friend. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew he couldn't stop her if she really wanted to go.

Just then Shelly walked into the room. "Uh…" She looked around Sam's side of the room and into the half full suitcase, and then looked at the girl sitting on the bed. "Going somewhere?" she asked. Sam looked at Reid. He was just as curious for the answer as Shelly was.

"Just thinking about doing some laundry," Sam said. Shelly looked quizzically at the suitcase. "I don't want to lose anymore clothes," Sam laughed and got off the bed. She put some more clothes into the suitcase and closed it. "Well I guess I should get that done. You coming?" She looked to Reid. He hopped up out of the chair and took the suitcase from her.

"Yup," he said. "Then we're getting something to eat 'cause I'm _starving_."

They walked to the Laundromat and Sam put her stuff in one of the washing machines while Reid sat on top of one of the dryers. When she was done she jumped up on the machine.

"I guess this means you're staying," said Reid.

"Maybe." Sam still wasn't completely sure.

"Listen, your brother might think he's got some power, but me and the guys have known how to use ours for years. He's no match against all five of us."

"You can't honestly expect me to use my powers against my own brother!" Sam looked at Reid like he just told her to climb Mount Everest. "He's my brother. Besides, I can't control them. And I don't want to learn how."

"Don't you think it would be better for you to learn? You said it yourself, sometimes stuff just happens. What if it happens around other people again? How would you explain yourself?" What Reid was saying made sense, but Sam just didn't want to hear it.

"I was on my own for nearly a year before I came to Spencer and I did just fine."

"I know you said you just want to be a normal teenager, but face it, you're not. Nothing you do is going to make this power go away so you might as well just accept it. Learn to control it so you're not so afraid of it."

"It's not like it'll make a difference, Matt's still older and stronger than me. He's been using his powers longer than I have. I can't beat him. Besides, he'll never stop."

"Let me talk to the guys," Reid said. "They'll help."

"Don't you get it?" Sam said. "I don't _want_ to fight Matt. He might be a deranged psycho but he's still my brother."

"So you'd rather he go to Jersey and kill your mom and little brother?" Reid looked right at her and waited for her answer.

"He'd never hurt Andy," said calmly. "Matt sees him as another one of her victims."

"And what about your mom? Do you really want your brother to become a killer?"

"Of course not, but what do you expect me to do? Kill my own brother?" Sam was in a lose-lose situation. If she did nothing, Matt would kill their mother and become a murderer, and then more than likely come after Sam. If she fought him she risked becoming a killer herself. Sam might not know exactly what Matt was capable of anymore, but she knew he was determined and would stop and nothing to do what he thought he had to. She felt defeated.

Just then the washing machine Sam was sitting on signaled the end of the wash. She jumped off and took her clothes out and put them inside the dryer next to the one Reid was sitting on.

"Let me talk to the guys," he repeated. "We'll figure something out." Sam set the dryer for an hour and looked at Reid. "But for now," he said and smirked. "I'm still hungry." He jumped off the dryer and swung his arm around Sam's shoulders. "I want pizza." He led her out of the room and they went to grab some lunch. They didn't talk about their powers anymore, not only because they were in public, but because they both didn't want to argue about it anymore.

After lunch Sam went back to the Laundromat to check on her clothes and Reid went to find the guys.

---

"I can't believe you told her without talking to us first," said an extremely agitated Caleb. The four of them were gathered in Reid and Tyler's room and Reid had just told them what happened.

"Excuse me," said Reid. "But I don't remember being consulted before you told Sarah about us, and anyway, she's like us."

"Is she staying?" asked Pogue, stopping the would-be argument between Caleb and Reid.

"I don't know," replied Reid.

"If she stays then we're going to have to be on the lookout for her brother," said Tyler. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"This isn't going to be simple," Caleb confirmed. "But we can't just let her leave. If she's right, and her brother does come after her, then she wont be safe on her own." Leave it to Caleb to think it was his responsibility to protect everyone. "We've got to convince her to stay."

---

Sam had gotten her clothes and brought them back to her room. Shelly had gone out with Mike again so she was alone. She stared at the mess on her side of the room. Sam still wasn't sure if she was going to stay. Truth be told, she didn't know where she would go if she left and she knew she couldn't hide from Matt forever. He was stronger than she was and she knew she'd be no match for him.

'_I guess I should stay,'_ she thought. Reid said that he and the guys would help her. _'But what about mom and Andy?' _

Sam couldn't just let her brother hurt them. Matt wouldn't hurt Andy, but he would definitely do more than hurt their mother. _'After what she did to us, why should I care?'_ Sam thought bitterly, and then sighed. _'Because she's your mother and he's your brother. You can't let him become a killer.'_ But what was she supposed to do? _'I have to warn them.'_

Sam couldn't just call her mother up and tell her – she'd probably just hang up on her. She had to go to Jersey and tell her in person. She didn't know if she'd be able to convince her of anything. She didn't even know what she wanted to convince her of. So what if Sam told her mother that Matt was coming for her? What was she going to do? She couldn't run away because Matt would just find them. Still, Sam had to try, if not for her mother or Matt, then at least for Andy. She jumped off her bed and grabbed a smaller bag and started stuffing clothes inside.

---

The guys had finished discussing things and left Reid and Tyler's room. The two of them were going to get Sam to stay while Caleb and Pogue were going to try and figure out a way to deal with Matt. They went to their meeting place to see if the Book of Damnation or any other books could help them.

"Maybe there's a way to strip him of his powers without actually killing him," Pogue offered.

"Maybe," Caleb considered it. "But I don't think I've ever seen anything like that in those books before." Pogue's face fell slightly. He liked Sam, they all did. And they all wanted to help her. "But there's got to be something in one of those books that can help us."

---

Tyler and Reid walked to Sam's room and walked right inside after a quick knock. Sam had cleaned up a bit but there were still things lying around. Sam was inside stuffing some stuff into a small duffle bag.

"Wait, you're not leaving, are you?" asked Tyler.

"Not permanently," she replied without looking up.

"What does that mean?" Reid gave her a puzzled look.

"It means I'm leaving but I'll be back." She said.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go warn my mother about Matt." She guessed that Reid had already told the guys about the situation, since he was there with Tyler.

"You're going to New Jersey? How are you going to get there?" Tyler asked.

"It's this amazing invention called a bus," Sam said sarcastically. "And it leaves in an hour."

"Well why can't you just call her?" asked Reid. "It's this amazing invention called a phone." She turned around and looked at them. To emphasize his point Reid tossed Sam his cell phone.

"It's not that simple," Sam said and tossed back the cell phone. "It's too easy for her to hang up on me. She won't listen." She started heading for the door but Tyler stopped her.

"Listen," he said. "Caleb and Pogue are checking out some books we have to see if there's anything that can help."

"Besides," Reid continued, "If you run into Matt there you won't be able to protect yourself – or your mom."

Sam looked at both of them. "I have to try."

"Just give us some time," Tyler said. "We'll figure something out."

"I'm not sure how much of that I have."

"I doubt Matt will just go and do it," said Reid. "He took the time to learn to control his power, and he came here looking for you. He'll plan this out." Sam looked at them both again and considered what they were saying.

'_They're right,'_ Sam thought. _'He might be crazy but Matt's not stupid. He'll do things right.'_ She walked back to her bed and sat down.

"Fine."

---

That's all for today… hope everyone liked it.

Now, remember: I have self-esteem issues so I need your reviews to let me know I'm doing ok. They're very important to me and I always value them, so please, review!! Thanks!!


	8. Small Steps

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. It's sad, but it's true.

I love the reviews! I get so excited when I see there's a new one and I really look forward to reading them :) so thanks:)

Just Let Go – Small Steps

Sam was getting agitated. It was Friday afternoon and she was sitting in class trying to pay attention to Professor Dalton, but he was going so fast and Sam was distracted enough already. She had been in a bad mood all week. The guys knew it was because she was freaked out about everything. She was staring out the window when Pogue, who was sitting next to her, nudged her out of her daze. She looked around at all the students staring at her. Pogue inconspicuously slid a piece of paper in front of her with the number 16 on it.

"Miss Proctor?" asked Professor Dalton.

"Sixteen," Sam said. It seemed to satisfy the professor.

"That's correct," he said, and turned back around to the board. It was algebra class and Sam was beginning to wonder why she took two math classes in the same semester. She nodded her thanks to Pogue and went back to staring out the window.

It had been a few days since the guys said that they could help her. They showed her their meeting place and all five of them went over the books that were there. They were there after school for the past three days and they read those books for hours – but nothing. They didn't find anything in those books that could help Sam.

To add to the agitation, Sam almost never got a moment to herself. The guys had taken it upon themselves to make sure that at least one of them was with Sam at all times in case Matt showed up. The only time they weren't with her was when she went to bed or when she took a shower. As annoying as it was, Sam was grateful for it Wednesday night.

_Flashback_

Sam, Tyler and Pogue had just finished looking in the books for the night. They still hadn't found anything and they were getting tired. Reid and Caleb had already left a while ago so the three of them decided to call it a night. Pogue said his goodbye and hopped on his bike back to the dorms, followed by Sam and Tyler in his hummer. Sam felt her stomach grumble and realized she'd hardly eaten all day.

"Do you mind if we stop and get something to eat?" She asked. "I'm starving."

"Sure, no problem," said Tyler. He took a left and headed towards the familiar diner that he, Sam and Reid had eaten at before. When then got there they took a seat in one of the booths and were served almost immediately. The waiter, whom Sam did not recognize, took their order and poured them coffee and then disappeared behind the familiar door to the kitchen.

"Listen," Tyler started. Sam looked up from her coffee to him. "I know we haven't found anything yet, but there's bound to be something that could help us."

"We've been through all those books," Sam complained. "Some of them twice. There's nothing in them."

"Then we'll figure something out on our own, without the books," he assured. Tyler might not have been the most outgoing of the group, but he was definitely the sweetest. Sam looked back at her coffee and the two of them sat in silence until their food came. She hated awkward silences and changed the subject while they ate. They talked about school and the upcoming tests until they finished their meals, paid, and walked out of the diner.

They walked around back to where Tyler's hummer was but before they could get inside Tyler went flying into a pile of boxes next to the dumpster.

"Tyler!" Sam yelled in surprise. She whipped her head around looking for the source, knowing full well who it was. She started to run over to Tyler but was stopped when Matt stepped in front of her.

"Get away from me," Sam said and tried to push past Matt to see if Tyler was ok. She looked up at him when she couldn't move. He was using his powers to hold her in place. "Let me go."

"No," Matt said simply. "You have to listen to me. I want you to come with me. We should do this together."

"I already told you!" Sam yelled, trying to look over his shoulder at Tyler, who still hadn't gotten up. "I'm not going to help you!"

"You are one hard girl to talk to." He turned around and used his power to lift Tyler off the ground, suspending him in mid air. "You always have one of these guys with you." He slammed Tyler against the wall and let him drop to the ground. "How many boyfriends do you need?" he laughed and turned back to Sam.

"Matt, stop it!" she yelled. "Leave him alone!" Sam kept trying to break free of his invisible grasp but no matter how much she struggled it was no use. He was too powerful. Matt grabbed Sam's arms and looked right at her.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes," he said in a menacing voice. "This is your last chance. Come with me."

"I believe the lady said no." Tyler had gotten up and his eyes were pitch black. Matt was sent flying into the opposite wall and his hold on Sam was broken. She ran over to Tyler.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded and ushered her to the hummer. They got inside and Tyler slammed on the gas and sped out of there, leaving Matt on the ground.

_End Flashback_

The bell rang and Sam and Pogue walked out the door and headed towards history class that they had with Caleb, Reid and Tyler. It was the last class of the day and Sam was happy about that. After Wednesday night Sam came to the decision that she was going back to New Jersey this weekend. She had to do it now or it might be too late.

When they got to class they took their seats. Sam looked over to Tyler, who looked back and smiled. He didn't look too bad all things considered. He was sore but wasn't bruised – at least not where anyone could see. When they got back from the diner Sam made him go to the infirmary to make sure he was okay.

---

History class went by in a blur. When it was over Pogue and Reid walked with Sam back to her room to get some things. They were all going with her to Jersey. After what had happened to Tyler they definitely didn't want her going by herself. Matt was more powerful then they had initially thought. They went outside to where Tyler and Caleb were waiting by Tyler's hummer.

Tyler drove while Caleb sat in the front seat navigating with a map. Sam sat between Reid and Pogue in the back. The first hour of the trip was virtually silent and it was driving Sam insane. _'Well this is awkward,'_ Sam thought.

"Banana," Sam said out of nowhere. The guys all turned around and looked at her, except for Tyler, but even he glanced at her with a smirk in the rear-view mirror.

"What the hell?" asked Reid.

"I don't like awkward silences," she stated and shrugged.

"Banana?" Reid asked again.

"It got some conversation going," Pogue laughed. Even though it was a serious situation, Pogue understood that some of the pressure and tension needed to be reduced, and Sam really appreciated it. They spent the next few hours talking about anything except what they were going to do. A lot of the conversation was Sam asking questions about the guys and them filling her in. She was still very curious about them and they knew it was safe to answer her questions.

"So Sarah and Kate both know, right?" she asked.

"Yup," said Caleb. "When Chase showed up and started using them against us, I told Sarah. I thought it would help, and she'd already figured most of it out on her own."

"Then after that I thought it might be a good time to let Kate in on the secret, since she ended up in the hospital because of Chase," Pogue finished.

"Wow," Sam mumbled. "So where is Chase?" she asked. Although Reid had told her a little about what had happened, she still didn't know the whole story. Caleb stiffened a little.

"He disappeared."

"But he wont come back," Reid said matter-of-factly. "Caleb kicked his ass the first time around, he won't be stupid enough to come after all of us again." He reached behind him and grabbed a pillow and propped it up against the window. It was getting late and they were all a little tired. Tyler didn't want to stop since they were almost there, but even he was getting drowsy. Instead, Caleb made him pull over at the next truck stop.

"Move over, Baby Boy," he said as he got out of the hummer and made his way around to the driver's seat. Tyler frowned but complied. He hated being called Baby Boy but he knew he'd never live it down.

Sam reached behind her and pulled some more pillows loose. She handed one to Pogue and one to Tyler and then grabbed one for herself. She was at a bit of a disadvantage, being in the middle seat. Reid, Tyler and Pogue had their pillows up against the windows, but she had no window. Instead she used Reid as an alternative and propped her pillow up against his arm and put her head down. She was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

---

"Mama says witches are evil," eleven year old Andy stated. He and Sam, now fifteen, were in the kitchen. Their mother had gone to the store and Matt was watching T.V. in the living room. "Are you evil?" Sam rinsed the plate she had been washing and placed it on the rack and then looked at her little brother.

"What do you know about things that are evil?" Sam asked. She wanted him to see for himself that she and Matt were nothing to be afraid of.

"They're bad," he said. "They hate God, and they try and hurt people."

"Do you think I'm bad?" Andy shook his head no. "Do you think I hate God?" Again, he shook his head no. "Andy, have me or Matt _ever_ done anything to hurt you or anyone else on purpose?" Andy looked right at her.

"No," he finally said.

"So if being bad and hating God and trying to hurt people makes someone evil, and me and Matt aren't any of those things, are we evil?"

"No," he said. "But Mama said–"

"You don't always have to just listen to what Mama says," Sam interrupted. "She's your Mama and you've got to listen to her and respect her, but you need to learn to make up your own mind about this kind of stuff." Sam went back to washing the dishes and Andy sat on the counter watching her.

"Sometimes Matt's mean to me," he said. Sam laughed.

"That's just because he's your big brother and brothers and sisters fight. Don't any of your friends at school fight with their big brothers and sisters?" Andy nodded his head. "Well there you go." Sam finished washing the dishes and put them away. She was about the clean up the sink when a handful of suds was thrown in her face. Andy sat on the counter, his hand covered in soap, giggling. Sam was about to throw some back when everything disappeared.

---

Sam awoke to Reid moving around trying to get up. She lifted her head up and looked around. Caleb and Tyler walked around to the back of the hummer and opened the trunk. They had stopped at a hotel. They were there. Pogue was still sleeping with his head on the pillow against the window. Sam looked at Reid who was awake and smirking. He swung his leg over Sam's lap and kicked Pogue in the arm. He and Sam laughed when Pogue jumped up so fast and so high that he hit his head against the roof of the vehicle. They all climbed out of the car and helped Caleb and Tyler with the stuff. They were hoping to get this done quickly and painlessly, so they didn't bring a whole bunch of stuff.

They rented three rooms: one for Caleb and Pogue, one for Reid and Tyler, and Sam got her own single room. There was an adjoining door between her room and Caleb and Pogue's, so that she wouldn't technically be by herself. Reid and Tyler's room was right across the hall. They had decided that they would figure out what to do in the morning after a good night's rest. Sam was thankful for that since she was too tired to think. As soon as she got settled in her room she said good night to the guys and went straight to bed.

---

It was 9am when Caleb opened his eyes. He looked over to the bed across from his where Pogue was snoring loudly. He grabbed the pillow beside him and dropped it on his face. He quickly lifted it up when he remembered why they were in a hotel. Caleb got up and got dressed and threw a pillow at Pogue to wake him up.

"Go wake up Reid and Tyler," he said. "I'll get Sam."

Pogue got up and dressed quickly and walked across the hall to his friends' room. He knocked on the door but neither of them answered.

"Rise and shine boys!" he called and knocked again. Tyler came and opened the door after a couple of minutes. Reid was still in bed, so Pogue used Caleb's strategy and threw a pillow at him. He promptly threw the pillow back and rolled out of bed. Tyler and Reid got dressed and the three of them went back to Caleb and Pogue's room. Caleb was there by himself.

"How come she gets to sleep in?" Reid yawned and plopped down on one of the beds. Tyler noticed the troubled look on Caleb's face and a piece of paper in his hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sam's gone." Caleb sighed.

"What do you mean, _gone_?" Reid asked and sat up straight in the bed. Pogue walked through the door connecting the two rooms and, indeed, Sam was gone. Caleb handed the piece of paper over to Tyler who read it out loud.

"_Guys,_

_Thanks so much, but I think I need to try this on my own. Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_-Sam_

_P.S. Pogue, you snore loud."_

"Crap."

---

Sam walked up to a white house on the corner of the street. She knew it well. She hesitated before walking up the stairs. Sam wasn't sure if she wanted her mother to be home or not, and she still hadn't decided what she was going to say, but she knew she had to do something. Sam took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door.

---

Well, we're moving along! How was it? Let me know!


	9. Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me

Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNANYTHING! I D O N O T O W N A N Y T H I N G! Again, I do not own anything!

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, sorry it took me a while. Don't forget to keep the reviews coming.

Just Let Go – Fool Me Twice, Shame On Me

Sam was sitting in the kitchen of her old house holding a cup of hot coffee in her hand. She looked around and noticed that it hadn't changed at all. It was still the same square room with yellow wall paper and white cabinets. She was sitting at the same round table across from the same baby blue door that went out to what Sam assumed was the same-looking backyard.

"The place looks the same," she commented and took a sip of her coffee. Sam looked across the table at the young man sitting in front of her. Andy sure had grown up in the last two years. His dark wavy hair was growing into a shag and he had grown at least a foot. He looked at Sam with the same emerald eyes that they had both inherited from their father.

"There was no reason to change it," Andy replied curtly. "She'll be back soon, Sam. Just tell me why you're here and leave."

'_Harsh,'_ Sam thought. "I came to warn you," she told him. "Matt's coming."

"So?"

"He's coming to hurt mom," Sam pressed. She knew Andy would want to protect their mom but she wasn't sure if he was going to take her warning seriously.

"He wouldn't dare," he said. "Even if he did, what are you going to do about it? I bet you want us dead just as much as he does."

"He's coming to hurt _mom_," She emphasized. "He doesn't want to hurt you. And I don't want you dead. I hate what she did to us but I've put it behind me, Matt hasn't."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you going to do about it?" Sam thought for a moment. Truthfully, she didn't know how she could protect them herself. _'But maybe the guys could…'_

"I know people." There was no sense in lying. But the guys had trusted Sam with their secret so she didn't want to give anything away too soon before consulting them.

"People like you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah."

"She'll never go for it." At least she was starting to convince him. "Do you even know how pissed off at me she's going to be if she finds out I let you in the house?"

"This is life and death, Andy!" Sam had thought that her mother could put her pride or religious beliefs or whatever she called it aside to save her own life.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sam flinched so much she almost spilled her coffee. She got up and turned around to face her mother. She looked exactly the same. Neither she nor Andy had heard the front door open. Mrs. Proctor put the bag of groceries that she had been carrying down on the counter and turned back to her daughter. "Get out."

Andy got up and turned to his mother. "Wait, mom, maybe you should–" he was stopped mid-sentence by a hand coming down across his face.

"How _dare_ you let this creature into our home!" yelled Mrs. Proctor. "Get upstairs. Now!" Andy left the kitchen and ran up the stairs. Sam was alone in the kitchen with her mother.

---

"Why would she go by herself when she knows Matt's out there?" Pogue asked. The four of them were still in the hotel room. They didn't actually know where Sam's mother lived so they couldn't exactly go out and get her.

"I don't think going to her house with backup and telling her mother that her oldest son is coming to kill her would go over very well," said Caleb. He understood why Sam would want to try explaining things by herself, at least the first time.

"How long do you think she's been gone?" Tyler asked as he paced the space between the two beds. It was a good question. The longer she was gone the more chance that Matt had gotten to her.

"We woke up around nine so she couldn't have been gone for too long," Reid observed. He had abandoned his spot on the bed and taken up a new post leaning against the doorframe between the two bedrooms.

"Still," Pogue started, "If Matt's around –"

"How the hell are we supposed to protect you if we don't know where you are?" Reid suddenly burst out. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all looked at him. He moved aside and Sam walked through the door. There was an assortment of "Are you ok?" "How'd it go?" "What happened?" and "Are you insane?" that chorused from the guys. Sam smiled despite herself.

"Yes, Pogue, I'm fine," she began. "Not so great Caleb, she didn't listen to me Tyler and no, Reid, contrary to popular opinion I'm _not_ insane."

_Flashback_

"He's right, you should listen to me." Sam was trying to keep her cool. She didn't think accidentally using her power to send something flying at her mother would help the situation, but watching her violate her baby brother like that made Sam's hand twitch.

"Get out of my house," her mother said harshly. Sam put her hands up in defense when her mother reached for a knife. "You're not welcome here."

"Whether you want me here or not you _are_ going to listen to me." Sam sounded a lot more confident than she felt. She was backing up as she talked while her mother just stood beside the sink. "Matt's coming. He wants payback for what you did."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not how he sees it."

"It's not my fault you are what you are."

"No, but it is your fault you did what you did."

"I protected my son, like a good mother." Sam couldn't believe the woman standing in front of her had the audacity to call herself a good mother.

"And what about your other two children?" Sam asked. "Did you forget about them?"

"There's nothing I can do for witches," she responded coldly. Sam shook her head and looked sadly towards her feet.

"I'm trying to help you," she whispered. Sam couldn't remember what confidence felt like. Seeing her mother – even just seeing the house – had stripped her of the self-assurance she had when she had left the hotel room that morning.

"I won't accept help from a witch."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Sam yelled. "I can do things normal people can't, big deal! This is more complicated than just me and you. Matt is coming whether you like it or not, and you can't stop him. Hell, _I _can't even stop him." Her mother was just staring at her, knife in hand. "What about Andy? You call yourself a good mother. Wouldn't a good mother try and protect her child when his life was threatened?" Sam didn't care how pathetic it sounded, she was just spitting out anything that might get her mother to listen to her. She knew that Matt wouldn't hurt Andy, but her mother didn't know that.

Mrs. Proctor walked over to the back door and opened it, pointing the knife outside. "Get out." Sam walked to the door but paused before walking out.

"I should have known you'd never change."

_End Flashback_

"Well that sucks," Reid commented. Sam rolled her eyes, _'duh.'_

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked no one in particular. "Go back with reinforcements?"

"That won't work," Sam stated. "She's too stubborn. I don't know why I thought she'd change – she never will."

"Then we'll just have to go behind her back on this," Caleb concluded. "We'll stay until Matt shows up and deal with him when he does." Sam knew what he meant by "deal with him." Sam knew the only way to stop Matt was to kill him. She knew it was the only thing to do, and that warning her mother was never going to do any good. Either way, someone was going to die.

Frustrated, Sam huffed and dropped head first onto the bed closest to her. "My head hurts," she whined. "Why can't my family have _normal_ issues?" she asked the mattress.

"Where's the fun in normal?" Reid asked. Sam looked up at him and glared. "I'm hungry." He stated.

"Reid!" Caleb scolded.

"What? We missed breakfast because we were all worried about Sammy. Well here she is, and not one hair on her pretty little head is damaged." He highlighted this by giving a light tug on her hair, which she pulled out of his grasp by sitting up. "Let's go eat." Sam sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the guys. She felt bad – she hadn't meant to make them worry. Pogue shrugged and walk to the door, stopping when he opened it.

"Uh…" Sam looked craned her neck so she could see around Pogue. What she saw both confused her and made her heart leap.

"Andy?"

---

Don't worry – more action to come. I just thought I'd get a chapter up before people got mad at me :P How was it? Don't forget to review!! I need major feedback. Thanks!


	10. Allies and Enemies

Disclaimer: Let me see…runs around room looking for a receipt but finds nothing Nope, I still don't own anything.

I really should be studying but hey, this is way more fun. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. Sorry this took so long… I have been trying to upload the chapter onto the site but for some reason I kept getting an error message and when I went to support. the page wouldn't load. Anyways, here it is!

Just Let Go – Allies and Enemies

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Sam was astounded. Had he followed her back to the hotel?

"I want to help mom," he said shyly. Pogue was still standing in front of him at the door and was somewhat reluctant to let a stranger into the room.

"Wait, this kid's your _younger_ brother?" Pogue asked and moved aside so Andy could enter. He looked at the kid. He was almost as tall as Tyler. Sam inwardly smiled and nodded her head 'yes'.

"Weren't you hungry?" Caleb asked and started to shepherd the other guys out of the room so Sam and Andy could have a moment to themselves. Reid didn't trust Andy and didn't want to leave Sam alone with him, but Caleb glared at him so he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Were those the people you were talking about?" Sam nodded her head again. "What are we going to do about Matt?" As big and tough as Andy looked, he was still just a kid and his voice wavered. He was just as scared as Sam was. "You can't let him hurt mom." He pleaded.

"That's why I came. Wait," Sam suddenly got worried. "Does mom know you're here?" Andy suddenly became very interested in the carpet. "You just _left?_" He still didn't look at her. "Andy, she's going to think I kidnapped you or something."

"She won't listen to you! I have to do something!"

"Matt isn't going to stop." Sam said. She wanted Andy to understand the gravity of the situation. She had to _make_ him understand. "I can pretty much guarantee you that someone is going to die." This made him look at her, and he saw that she was completely serious. "We weren't able to find a way to take away his powers. Matt is just as stubborn as mom. He'll only stop when he's dead."

"If he killed mom, what would he do next?" Andy was afraid of the answer but he wanted to know.

"Come after me. He thinks I betrayed him," Sam said. She saw the worried look on Andy's face. "Don't worry, he won't come after you. You haven't done anything to him."

"What can I do to help?"

"Talk to mom. Convince her to let me and my friends keep a lookout around the house." Andy shook his head.

"She won't." Sam sighed. There was nothing to be done, but at least she had won Andy's trust.

"You hungry?" she asked. Andy gave a small smile but shook his head.

"I should probably get back." Sam understood. She got up off the bed and walked towards the door with Andy right behind her. She opened the door and jumped a little. Reid was leaning against the wall beside the door to his room with his arms folded over his chest. He'd been waiting for them. Sam smiled.

"I thought you were hungry." Reid shrugged and kept his eyes on Andy. "Relax. He's leaving." Andy headed for the stairs. Frankly, he was scared of Reid and didn't want to be in an elevator with him. Sam and Reid walked to the elevator and Sam hit the down button.

"What did he want?" Reid asked while they waited for the elevator to get to their floor.

"He wants to help." He looked incredulously at Sam. "He does. But without any powers there's not much he can do." Just then their elevator came. They walked inside and Sam hit the 'Ground Floor' button.

"Without knowing how to control your powers how much help are you?"

"Ouch," Sam looked at Reid in mock hurt. "Just because I can't control them doesn't mean they don't come in handy. You remember what happened with the lamp. That's what happens when people piss me off."

"I was pissing you off?"

"I was freaked out and you wouldn't stop asking me questions," she said innocently. "You weren't pissing me off, more like…getting on my nerves." The elevator opened and two people walked on. That was the end of that conversation. They all stood in silence while they waited for their floor.

The two of them walked into the dining room of the hotel and found Tyler, Caleb and Pogue sitting at a table. Tyler was sitting back, enjoying his pancakes while Caleb and Pogue battled for the last piece of French toast on the table. Both of them had their forks stuck into the helpless piece of bread and neither of them was letting up. As Reid and Sam approached, Reid's eyes flashed quickly and the two forks were pushed back. He grabbed the last piece of bread and shoved half of it in his mouth. "Problem solved," he said with his mouth full. Sam laughed. Pogue looked like he was about to jump Reid and Caleb looked like he was about to yell at him for using in public. Sam walked away for a second and came back with another plate full of French toast to end any upcoming argument.

Sam and Reid took their seats and Sam told them what happened with Andy. They couldn't really talk too much about the subject since they were in public, but they were all thinking of ways I which to help the Proctors. Their best shot was to watch Mrs. Proctor and intercept Matt's attack that way. They finished their breakfast and headed back up to Caleb and Pogue's room.

Caleb swiped his card through the lock, waited for the light to turn green, and then pushed the door open. Reid walked in behind him followed by Sam. Pogue and Tyler were left outside when the door slammed shut behind Sam.

"Bodyguards aren't going to help you Sammy." Standing in the corner of the room was Matt. Sam looked to the door behind her. Tyler and Pogue were trying to get inside. Reid stepped in front of her to shield her from Matt. She looked over to Caleb. His eyes were black and she could only guess that Reid's were too. Matt sneered at the two guys in front of him. In only seconds the two of them were tossed against the wall. Sam closed her eyes and willed with all her might for something hard to hit Matt. She opened her eyes when she heard a crash. The television set had hit Matt, but not hard enough since he was still standing.

What occurred next ensued so fast that Sam wasn't sure what happened first. Caleb and Reid dropped to the ground, landing in a huff. Pogue and Tyler got the door open and were standing in the room, their eyes pitch black, ready to fight. And Matt had had his arm outstretched towards Sam.

"Nice try, Sammy." She wasn't sure how it happened. One second she was standing near the guys, the next second she was in front of Matt. Tyler and Pogue were ready to attack but stopped when Sam suddenly appeared in front of Matt. He was using her like a screen against them. He had his arm around her neck, holding her in front of him. "Stay out of this," he warned them. "This has nothing to do with you."

Sam and Matt disappeared. It happened so quickly that the guys weren't sure if they really saw it. Caleb and Reid had gotten up. The four of them were in the room by themselves.

"Damn it!" Caleb yelled and kicked the wall. They were all fuming. They tried to protect Sam and it was the one thing they couldn't do.

"Where would he take her?" Tyler asked. None of them knew for sure.

"He wanted Sam to help him. If he's going after Mrs. Proctor then he might be at their house." Pogue offered.

"This guy's seriously sick," Reid shook his head. "Trying to get his little sister to help him kill their mother." Caleb walked over to the nightstand by his bed and grabbed the phonebook from the drawer. "What are you doing?"

"Getting an address for Sam's house," He said and flipped open the book. There were only two R. Proctors listed in the area they were in. Caleb picked up the phone and dialed the first number.

"How is calling them going to help us?" Reid was impatient.

"Shut up," Caleb said. "Hi can I please speak to Rebecca Proctor? No? Okay, sorry." He hung up the phone and wrote down the address for the second Proctor in the book. "That's how."

Tyler grabbed a map and the four of them ran out to his hummer and sped off in the direction of Sam's house, hoping they weren't too late.

---

Don't forget to review!


	11. Show Time

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything.

Just Let Go – Show Time

"Where am I?" Sam groaned her head spinning. She tried to think back. She was with the guys in the hotel room…No! Wait! Matt was there. The last thing Sam remembered was being used as a shield against the guys and then the next thing she knew she had woken up here. But, where was _here_? Sam went to move her hand towards her throbbing head but was stopped by the ropes binding her hands.

"Doesn't this look familiar, Sammy?" Sam looked up at Matt as he entered through the door. She looked around the room – _her_ room. Or at least, what had once been her room. Her mother hadn't changed it much. There were a few minor differences, the most noticeable being a small desk with a computer, probably Andy's. Sam was lying on her old bed. She sat up and looked at Matt.

"Why did you bring me here? I told you I didn't want to help you!" Sam sat up but didn't want to risk trying to get out of the bed.

"You were getting in the way," Matt said calmly and sat down at the desk. Sam was getting scared and it showed on her face. "Don't you fret. She's not home and neither is Andy. I guess we're just going wait till they get back."

"Don't do this, Matt," Sam pleaded. "Don't become a killer. You're better than this petty revenge."

"There's nothing petty about this. This is justice." Just then they heard the front door close. Rebecca was home. The two of them listened intently when they heard voices.

"Andy don't lie to me!" they heard her yell. "You went to see her didn't you?"

"No!" Andy defended.

"Andrew Steven Proctor!"

"I swear!" he begged. "But mom, if you'd just listen to her! She's telling the truth!"

"He's right mom," Matt said from the top of the stairs. "Sammy was telling the truth." He had that crazy look in his eye and Rebecca retreated towards the door in fear. "Don't even try it." He advanced down the stairs and a loud _click_ was heard from the door. Matt had locked it.

Sam got up off the bed and looked through her door down at what was happening. Matt had their mother cornered in the living room and Andy, _'wait,' _Sam thought hysterically. _'Where's Andy?'_ She tried to look around without being noticed. Matt and Rebecca were going further into the living room and Sam stopped paying attention to what was being said and crept down the stairs. She quickly turned the corner when she got to the bottom of the stairs and ran right into Andy. He had a knife in his hand and was going towards the living room but Sam stopped him.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered. "He's way to strong to just let you stab him." She put her hands in front of her brother, indicating for him to cut her free from the ropes. Once free Sam took the knife out of Andy's hand and put it in one of the belt loops at the back of her jeans. She told him to get out of the house and go as far away as he could, but Andy shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not leaving you and mom here alone with him!" he hissed. Sam started pushing him towards the back door, saying that there was nothing he could do, but Matt walked out in front of them from the other entrance to the kitchen. Sam stepped protectively in front of Andy but it didn't do any good. The two of them were lifted off their feet and sent into the living room with their mother.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" He asked Sam as he tossed her down onto the couch with Andy. Their mother was sitting on the chair across from them, crimson blood mixing with her graying brown hair. Matt had hit her but she was still conscious.

"What can I say?" Sam spat. "I've never been one to follow the rules." With all the energy she could muster, Sam willed the wooden chair in the corner of the room to hit Matt. He was too quick. With a wave of his arm the chair broke into pieces before it even got near him. He advanced towards Sam, looking like he was ready to strike her, but stopped when their mother spoke.

"You prove me right when you do this," she said. "You're just an impure _thing_ like I always thought." He rounded on her.

"You call it impure. I say it's amazing," He said. "For years you made me and Sammy feel like we weren't worth anything because of this power. You never let us learn to control it or try and figure out how we got it, but that didn't matter. Sammy may have decided to pass up unlimited power, but I didn't. I trained myself, I discovered the potential I have and I've tapped into it. No one can touch me now."

Matt took another step towards Rebecca but Andy had had enough. He jumped off the couch and leapt onto Matt with enough force to make them both stagger forward. Sam and Rebecca both jumped up but Matt had all of his bases covered. He threw Andy off of him with ease, knocking him unconscious, and turned to the women. Sam rushed to Andy's side when he fell on the floor and Rebecca made to run away from the chair. Matt sent a wave of energy flying at his mother, which not only pushed her back onto the chair, but also sent the chair sliding back across the hardwood floor a few feet. He used the same technique to send Sam hurling to the corner. Unfortunately for Sam, it was the same corner that the broken chair was and she landed on the heap of broken and jagged wood.

It took Sam a few seconds to recover from the shock of being thrown and when she did she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She looked down at it and noticed blood. One of the pieces of the chair had cut her pretty deeply and blood was slowly leaking out of the wound. Sam closed her right hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding but it only succeeded in making the pain worse, so she removed it almost immediately.

"Enough of this," Matt said. He turned to his mother and cupped his hands. Sam watched silently as a tiny glow was emitted from between Matt's hands. It slowly grew larger and larger until it was just a little bigger than Sam's head. Matt looked like this was taking immense concentration so Sam thought of one thing that might break it. She picked up a piece of the broken wood, stood up and threw it as hard as she could at her brother. It hit him right in the back of the head. Sam smiled to herself, but her triumph was short-lived. The mass of energy Matt had been accumulating had disappeared and he was not happy.

'_Uh oh,'_ Sam thought when he turned to her. Matt raised his hand towards Sam and she was lifted so high her head hit the ceiling.

"Fine," Matt said through gritted teeth. "I guess I'll start with you then. Don't expect her to return the favor." He motioned to their mother who was still sitting the chair, eyes wide in shock. Suddenly Sam felt like she was suffocating. She clutched at her throat at the invisible hands of her brother that were choking her. She couldn't see straight and everything around her was starting to fade away.

---

Running. She was running again, but Sam wasn't afraid this time. Was she dead? She didn't know and she couldn't think. She looked around the beautiful field she was in. There were flowers and trees in full bloom everywhere and in the distance she saw the silhouette of someone. It was a man, tall and sturdy, and he was waiting for her. His arms were outstretched as if waiting for her to run right in them. _'Dad?'_ Sam thought. Her thoughts seemed to echo around her and she knew she was right.

She started running faster towards the man she now recognized as her father. He was speaking to her. Wait, he was yelling. No, that wasn't her father's voice, but Sam knew it. She stumbled and fell onto the ground, a sharp pain in her left arm. She looked at it. There was blood. There was a new pain this time in her leg, like she had just hit it against something.

---

Sam opened her eyes. She was on the floor of her living room once again lying on the rubble of the broken chair. Her senses were slowly coming back to her and she could hear yelling again. She focused her eyes on the person kneeling beside her. It was Reid. He had his arm around Sam's waist, pulling her up off the rubble. Pogue came to them and helped Reid pull her up. She looked around, the confused expression on her face matching her state of mind perfectly. Tyler was with Andy, checking to see if he was ok, but he was still unconscious. Caleb was walking towards her mother, who shrank further into the chair in fear.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at Caleb. _'Ingrate!'_ Sam thought. He just saved her life and she was still afraid of him! Caleb backed off and went to help Tyler with Andy after looking over to Sam. Sam noticed Andy start to stir and was grateful that he was ok.

Sam looked around the room again. Where was Matt? She looked at Reid who nodded in the direction of a crumbled wall unit. Glass and wood were everywhere and under a huge piece of wood Sam distinctly saw an arm, Matt's arm. She was about to ask if he was dead but she didn't have to. The debris from the fallen wall unit was thrown aside and Matt was standing, furious, in its wake. Everyone covered their faces to shield them from the glass that he had sent flying and when they looked again, Matt was standing over Rebecca.

He was forming another energy mass but he didn't wait too long this time. He sent it heaving towards Sam, Reid and Pogue. They were able to escape but only barely. The blast, however, sent the three of them flying out into the main hallway. Sam got up and rushed back into the room where Matt was forming another wave of energy, but so was Caleb.

Sam ran over to Tyler and Andy and helped them get out into the main hallway. Then she went through the kitchen to second entrance to the living room and tried to get her mother, but she wouldn't move. She was scared stiff. Matt's energy mass was growing faster than Caleb's and she knew Caleb was going to get hurt, but there was nothing she could do. Matt sent the second blast and hit Caleb right on, sending his unconscious form flying back with the rest of the guys.

Sam was willing anything to hit Matt now, to stop him from forming another energy mass, but it was no use. Making Matt angry seemed to only fuel him more. It took less concentration for him to build up power and soon there was another mass in his hands. Anything Sam mentally threw at him was deflected by the sheer power that was radiating from Matt. Sam stood there, rooted to the spot with her mother beside her, awaiting her fate. Matt threw the energy and Sam closed her eyes, awaiting the pain, but it never came.

She opened her eyes. There was some kind of shield in front of her and her mother. Wait, it wasn't just a shield, it was Andy. Matt stared wide eyed at his little brother standing in front of him holding out his hand.

"What?" Matt yelled. "But you don't have any powers!" He sent another wave of energy towards the three people in front of him but again Andy stopped it with an invisible screen.

"Well then I guess you thought wrong," said Andy.

---

Oooo! What's going to happen next?? I guess you're just going to have to review so that I'll put up the next chapter!


	12. End of the Road

Disclaimer: Maybe if I close my eyes and wish really, REALLY hard, I'll own something…Nope, didn't work. I still don't own anything.

What a twist last chapter, eh? Well thanks for the reviews. Here's the next part. Don't forget to keep those reviews coming!

Just Let Go – End of the Road

"C'mon Andy!" Eighteen year old Matt said. "The three of us have stuck together through anything, and now you won't come with us? I can take care of the three of us." The three Proctor children were in Andy's room, Sam and Matt trying to get Andy to leave with them, but he refused.

"I don't want to! Mama's not mean to me!" Andy said. Sam motioned for him to lower his voice. She went to his door and opened it a little. She looked at the door of her mother's room for a few seconds. When she was satisfied that her mother was still sleeping, she closed the door and turned back to her two brothers.

"Andy please," Sam said. "We don't want to leave you alone with her." It didn't look like Andy was going to give in.

"I'm not like you!" Andy almost yelled. "I don't have any powers, so I don't have to go. And I'm not going to." He sat down on his bed and crossed his arms and looked away from them.

"Fine," Matt said angrily. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Matt wait!" Sam whispered. "We have to –"

"No," he said. "If he doesn't want to come with us that's his choice, but we can't wait around. We have to go."

They went down the stairs to the front entrance where all of their things were packed and ready to go. Sam went into the living room where her mother's purse was sitting on the table. She grabbed the wallet and pulled out all the cash that was in there, only about seventy dollars. _'That's not going to get us anywhere,'_ Sam thought. She and Matt had saved up a little money, but it wasn't enough. They didn't want to use their father's money unless it was a last resort so Sam grabbed her mother's Master Card and put the wallet back into her purse.

Sam and Matt picked up their stuff and walked to the nearest ATM machine and maxed out the Master Card, dropping it into the garbage when they were done. They had decided to stay at a motel for the night and then look for a place to live in the morning. They walked to the nearest one and Matt noticed a "Help Wanted" sign in the window. As they walked inside he took it down and approached the man at the front desk.

"I want a job," he said.

---

"How?" Matt asked, astounded. Everyone in the room was rooted to the spot wondering the same question.

"I don't know, I guess the same way you got it," Andy responded. He wasn't looking behind him to his mother or to Sam. It was probably a good thing, considering Rebecca was looking at her youngest son like he might explode. Matt quickly regained his composure and sent another wave of energy at the three people. It worked this time, catching Andy off guard. The three of them went crashing into the rubble of the broken wall unit.

"Doesn't matter," Matt said. "I'm still stronger than you." He was getting ready to attack them.

"But you're not stronger than all of us," Reid said from the entranceway. He, Tyler and Pogue were all standing there, eyes black and spheres of energy in hand. All four of them propelled their energy to the opposing side. There was a huge crashing sound and a bright light, so bright Sam had to shield her eyes with her hands and turn away.

Sam was soon able to look back when the light dulled. It was as if all four of them were frozen. They all had their hands out and between them was a giant mass of energy. Sam looked between her brother and her friends. They all looked like they were struggling to push it forward. She had to help them, but she didn't know how to do something of that magnitude. Instead she settled for trying to distract Matt.

Sam closed her eyes and was willing anything to attack her brother. When she opened her eyes nothing had happened. She closed her eyes and tried again and again. Andy looked at his big sister and then at the things around her. Things were starting to lift off the ground but dropped when she opened her eyes again. She was too exhausted to do any real damage.

Andy grabbed Sam's hand and she looked at him. He didn't know how that would help, but he just felt like he had to do it. He closed his eyes when Sam did and together they were able to send piles of broken wood hurtling towards Matt. It worked. He lost his concentration and the massive energy orb was sent by Reid, Tyler and Pogue straight into him.

Matt gave a loud cry as his body was thrown into the wall and the energy passed through him. He dropped to the ground, leaving a massive dent in the wall. Everything was quiet now, and everyone was looking at Matt's fallen form.

Tyler leaned back against the wall behind him and slid to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Sam looked up at Reid and Pogue. Pogue had his hand up against the wall beside Tyler and was doing the same thing. Reid was doubled over breathing deeply.

Reid stood up straight after a minute and held his hand out to Sam. She took it and he pulled her up.

"You ok?" They both asked at the same time. Reid nodded his head and Sam just smiled as meek smile.

Reid didn't even bother to help Sam's mother, knowing she wouldn't accept it if he tried. He let go of Sam's hand to help Andy up, and she started walking over to Caleb's now stirring body. She didn't even make it half way across the living room.

Matt had her pinned against the wall and then flipped them both over so that his back was against the wall and Sam was in front of him. He was using her as a shield again, this time with a knife to her throat. Sam reached to the back of her jeans where she remembered the knife she had taken away from Andy. It was gone, or rather; it had found a new place in Matt's hand.

All the men were ready to jump forward but stopped, knowing that Matt _would_ hurt her. But Sam knew he couldn't do much. She could feel it in the way he was holding her and the way he was breathing. He was weak. That last blast had taken away almost anything he had.

"Stay away from me," he huffed and pointed the knife at the guys. They all took a step back, not wanting to risk Sam's life. Matt pointed the knife back at Sam and started moving towards the front door, dragging her with him, and Caleb had to move aside and let them pass.

Sam wasn't going to let this happen. _'This has to end,'_ she thought. She knew she was tired and weakened, but so was he. She gathered every ounce of strength she had and yanked Matt's arm, pulling him forward. She hadn't anticipated his weight and in her frail state Sam only succeeded in dragging herself down with him.

Matt and Sam both gave a cry when they landed and they both struggled for a second. He had landed on top of Sam and winded her. Caleb took this as the perfect opportunity and used his power to throw Matt off of Sam. He landed near the wall and didn't move and Sam was scrambling to get away from him.

Reid and Tyler rushed forward to them and Tyler knelt down and grabbed Sam from under her arms and pulled her up. She was shaking and there was blood all over her. Reid took her by the shoulder and looked her over trying to find the source of the blood. The only new wound, aside from the one in her arm and a few scrapes and bruises, was a cut on Sam's hand. But the cut wasn't big or deep enough to explain the amount of blood on her.

"It's not mine," Sam said shakily. They all looked over to Pogue and Andy, who were standing near Matt. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. He too was covered in blood. They all looked to his chest where the knife was protruding.

Andy leant down and stuck his hand out towards Matt, intending to check is pulse. Sam took a sharp breath and grabbed the sleeve of Reid's sweater, squeezing it tightly. Matt had a tendency of getting up when they thought he was dead already. Andy's fingers reached Matt's neck and stayed there for a few seconds. Reid took his hand out of his sleeve and grabbed Sam's reassuringly, and Caleb put a hand on her shoulder from behind her.

"He's dead," Andy confirmed. He got up and stepped away from the body, as did Pogue.

Sam released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or sad. She was glad the ordeal was over, but it felt like something was stabbing at her heart. _'I just killed my brother,'_ she thought to herself. Sam released Reid's hand and Caleb's drew back when Andy stepped up to her and hugged his sister. Their moment was cut short when they heard Mrs. Proctor finally get up off the rubble in the corner. They all turned and looked at her.

"Look what you've done to my home!" She choked out. _'Are you **kidding** me?'_ Sam thought.

"I believe the words you're looking for," Sam started as she broke away from her brother, "are: Thank you so much for saving my stupid life, even though I'm an ungrateful little –" She was cut short by Tyler's hand over her mouth. He and Andy laughed and led Sam to the front entrance to cool down.

Pogue had an idea just then. He didn't think that Mrs. Proctor, given what she had done to her two oldest children for being witches, would treat Andy very well. "Hey Andy," he said as he walked towards them. Andy looked to him. "What grade are you in?" he asked.

"Nine." Andy was confused. What did that matter? Pogue smirked at Sam and she finally caught his drift and smiled at him.

"You're coming with us," she said. Sam led him up the stairs to his room and helped him get some things together quickly. They came back down the stairs. Caleb and Tyler were waiting for them at the door and Reid and Pogue were outside already.

"But what about…" Andy trailed off as he looked around at the mess that had once been his home and the body that had once been his brother. Sam took him by the hand.

"Let her deal with it," she nodded to their mother, who was standing near the couch looking silently at them leaving. She didn't protest to them taking Andy with them, and Sam hadn't expected her to.

---

"Ow!" Sam yelped and retracted her arm to protect it from Caleb. They were back at the hotel and they were all fixing each other up. Sam was currently sitting on Pogue's bed with Caleb beside her, dabbing her arm in iodine.

The ride back had been another silent trip, but Sam didn't mind it this time. Tyler and Caleb were in the front, Tyler driving. Sam had sat in the back between her brother and Reid. Unfortunately, the Hummer only seated five people, and Pogue got shafted to the floor of the trunk, but he didn't complain.

"I didn't even touch you!" Caleb exclaimed and moved the iodine-soaked cotton ball towards Sam's injured arm but she pulled it away defensively. "Stop fidgeting," he commanded.

"But that stuff hurts!" Sam whined and put on her best baby face.

"Well imagine how much more it's going to hurt when they have to chop off your arm because you get some infection." Caleb smirked when she relented and gave him her arm. Sam looked away and sucked in a sharp breath when the cotton encountered her skin.

Andy walking into the room just then with an icepack held to his head and another one in his hand for Caleb.

"Thanks," he said and went back to cleaning Sam's arm. When he was done he wrapped it up and moved to grab her injured hand.

"Nuh uh!" Sam said and got off the bed. "I'll wash this one under the sink." She ran away from the iodine and into the bathroom. Caleb shook his head and cleaned up the mess, grabbing the icepack and putting it to his head.

"Congratulations!" Pogue exclaimed as he entered the room and headed for Andy, patting him on the back. "You're officially a freshman at Spencer Academy!" Pogue had been on the phone since they got back getting Andy registered for Spencer.

"Thanks," Andy said half heartedly.

"Don't worry," Tyler said as he and Reid walked into the room. "You'll like Spencer."

"Yeah!" Reid reassured, thumping Andy on the back. "We'll take you to all the parties." A distinct "No you won't!" was heard from the bathroom.

"When are we going home?" Sam asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. They all looked at each other and went to get their stuff.

They were all packed into the hummer, with a few more complaints from Pogue, who got stuck in the trunk again, this time with the baggage. The ride was quiet again, _too_ quiet for Sam. She smirked.

"Banana."

--- 

The End

---

Don't worry… I have an epilogue ready to go. I'll put it up when I get some reviews. Hope you liked it!


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time, because this _is_ the last part of the story, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Well here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! I hope you had fun reading this because I've had fun writing it.

Just Let Go – Epilogue

Sam was sitting in the secluded forest near the Danvers' colony house. She was relaxed. She was calm. She was tranquil. She was…suddenly extremely aware of someone's hands running up and down her bare arms.

"How am I supposed to concentrate when you keep distracting me?" Sam opened her eyes and asked. She turned her head to face a smirking Reid, whose lap she was practically sitting in. Sam and Reid had been seeing _a lot_ of each other lately.

"Hey," he defended while laughing. "You need to learn to do this in _any_ situation with _any_ kind of distraction."

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon in April and Sam and Reid were out in the sheltered forest so that no one would see them using their powers. It had been six months since the showdown with Matt, and Sam had finally accepted her gifts and wanted to learn to use them, which is where Reid came in. Sam was actually getting really good with her powers. Pretty much the only thing she couldn't do was concentrate energy into a sphere like the others had done. That was the reason they were out there on that particular day.

"It's because you're scared," Reid told her. He created a very small one in his hand and Sam looked at it. "These things are very destructive. Even this tiny one could probably level the colony house. I think it's too much of a reminder of what happened and you just really don't want to do it." He closed his fist, destroying the energy, and leaned back on his hands.

Sam pondered what he had just said. _Was_ she mentally sabotaging herself? She didn't know, but she was sick of being held back. She put her hands in her lap and concentrated again. She tried to visualize the energy coming together in the palms of her hands, but when she opened her eyes there was still nothing. Sam sighed in frustration and leaned back onto Reid.

"This is pointless," she huffed. "I'm never going to get it." Reid sat up, bringing Sam forward as he did, and took her hands. His chin was resting on her shoulder and they were both looking down at Sam's open hands on top of Reid's.

"No it's not, and yes you will," he said. "Now try again. Concentrate." Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. Under the black of her eyelids she pictured the energy ball like she had just seen in Reid's hand and willed with all her might for it to materialize in her hands. She thought about everything that had happened to her in the last few years. She had survived all that, and now she couldn't even manage this task. Just when she was about to give up, Sam heard Reid's voice. "Open your eyes," he said.

Sam looked down at her hands and sucked in a breath. There, between her hands, was a small blob of energy. She couldn't believe her eyes. Sam turned her face slightly to look at Reid with a questioning glance.

"You did that," she stated more than asked, but he shook his head and leaned back on his hands again.

"Nope, that was all you." Sam looked back at her hands and was amazed. She was just about to ask how to make it go away but Reid answered that question before it was even asked. He leaned forward again and pushed Sam's hands together, extinguishing the little light. "I'm hungry," he stated as he got up and dusted himself off. Sam laughed as she did the same.

"You're _always_ hungry." He shrugged and put an arm around Sam's shoulders as they walked out of the forest towards Tyler's hummer. She shook her head as a thought occurred to her. "Did you at least _tell_ Tyler you were taking his ride this time?" Reid gave her a mischievous smile as he hopped into the driver's seat. "I'll take that as a 'no'," Sam said to herself and got into the passenger's side. _'Oh well,'_ she thought and smiled.

As much as Sam liked spending time with her friends, she especially liked spending time with Reid. Their relationship had quickly developed into something more than just friendship, even though there was no label to exactly what they had.

After dinner Reid dropped Sam off at her dorm and headed off to his. Sam entered an empty room and looked around. Shelly wasn't there, probably out on another date, and her side of the room looked like a tornado had just hit it. Sam went to the semi-clean side that was her own and grabbed her shower stuff. It was seven o'clock and Sam had to go get ready for a night out at Nicky's. After months of begging, Sam was finally going to let Andy go with them.

Sam entered the bathroom and had her pick of empty shower stalls since it was deserted. She hung her towel up and turned on the water, letting the hot liquid hit her right in the face. Sam thought back to what had happened in the last six months.

---

Once they had gotten back, they showed Andy to his room and Sam helped him get unpacked. His roommate wasn't there, probably home for the weekend, and the others had left to get some sleep, so Sam asked the question that had been burrowing in her mind.

"Since when have you had powers?" she sat down next to Andy on his bed and looked at him.

"After you and Matt left, I was home by myself and there was an accident," he started. "I was trying to get a plate from the top shelf but I guess I put too much pressure on the shelf and it broke. All of the dishes went flying and I thought they were all going to land on me, but they didn't. When I looked up they were all just floating there right above my head. I got so scared that mom would do to me what she did to you and Matt, so I never told her about it. At first I tried to ignore it, but then after a while I started trying to use it, but I'm still not very good."

"Hey, you saved my life back there." Sam hugged her little brother and got up off the bed. "Anyways, you should get some rest." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her room number. She waved it in the air and put it down on the desk. "If you need anything," she said, and then left the room. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

Sam had slept most of Sunday, or at least that's what she told the guys. To be honest, she was too upset to really do anything but stay in bed. She didn't want the guys, especially Andy, to know how she was really feeling. She was hurting. Sam stayed in bed practically all day, wishing she had her family back. Shelly was ready to bring her to the infirmary, thinking she was sick, but Sam assured her she was just tired and needed some rest. Monday morning came and Sam knew she had to get out of bed and go to class. While getting ready, she came to the realization that although she might not have her entire family with her, she had Andy, and she had her friends.

The morning classes dragged on and Sam knew it was because she wanted to see Andy. She wanted to know how his first day was going. When lunch time came Sarah had to run to keep up with Sam, who jetted to the cafeteria to find her brother. She stopped though, noticing that he had taken a seat with some other freshmen and was making friends. She didn't want to embarrass him so she found her own friends and ate lunch with them, intending to see Andy after classes.

Sam was antsy during History class and Reid and Tyler weren't making things better. They threw paper balls at her with notes written on them. At first it was things like 'how you feeling today' or 'how's Andy doing' but the more annoyed she got, the more they noticed, and the more annoying they got. Soon they were throwing one-word notes like 'banana' or 'monkey'.

"You guys can be so irritating." Sam said as they all walked out of class. Reid and Tyler just laughed as they headed for the boy's dorms to find Andy. Sam knocked on the door and pushed it open to find Andy sitting on his bed, looking at the small television set his roommate had.

The station was set to the news and there, in the middle of the screen, was their house in New Jersey. "…a gas explosion at a house in New Jersey claimed the life of one man on Saturday afternoon. Residents in the nearby area are assured that this is an isolated incident and that so far, no other houses are at risk. In local news…" The newscaster changed the topic to some woman in town giving birth to a set of quadruplets and Andy hit the power button on the remote.

"I guess she took care of it," he said.

"Well what was she going to say?" Reid asked. "A bunch of teenagers with supernatural powers had it out with each other in my house?" Tyler elbowed him while Sam and Andy just laughed.

"So when are we going to Nicky's?" Andy asked. Apparently his friends had told him about it. Sam automatically went into big sister mode.

"You're not," she said. "I don't want you getting into trouble." Before he could protest his roommate came back so Reid and Tyler started to lead Sam out of the room. But before they were completely gone, Reid stuck his head back in.

"Don't worry, what Sam doesn't know won't get you in trouble." He smirked and closed the door behind him.

A few weeks later was when Sam realized that she wanted to learn to control her power. She walked up to Reid and Tyler's dorm one Sunday night and knocked on the door. After a moment she was about to knock again, but Reid opened the door, eyes still closed like he had been asleep.

"We're closed," he said before realizing who was at the door. Sam said sorry and was about to leave but Reid grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room. "Whoops, sorry," he said. "Don't worry, for you, we're open 24/7." Sam laughed as he closed the door behind them. She looked around the room.

She'd never actually been _inside_ Reid and Tyler's room, but she had expected something, well, different. Reid plopped back down on what she guessed what his bed. She had expected Tyler to be the neat and tidy one of the two but she was mistaken. His side of the room was just as bad as Shelly's, and Reid's was surprisingly clean. The only real mess was a few clothes on the floor and the unkempt bed that he had apparently just crawled out of.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" he asked with a sleepy look still on his face.

"I want to learn to control my power," she answered. This made him fully awake and he sat up on the bed. He didn't have to ask what made her change her mind.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. Sam didn't actually know where to start. That's why she had come to him. She felt really comfortable around Reid. Perhaps because he was the one she had told about her powers first. He was the one who told her to learn to control her gifts, so Sam figured he'd be the perfect teacher.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I was hoping you could tell me." She sat down on Tyler's bed but jumped up quickly when she realized she sat on something hard. She moved the covers and found a shoe. She moved it and sat down again. "Are you sure _this_ isn't your side of the room?" she asked. Reid chuckled.

"People are always surprised to find out that Baby Boy is messy one."

"Where is he anyways?" Sam asked. It was late, and there was school tomorrow.

"I think he had dinner with his mom or something," he said. "He probably spent the night there." Sam gave him a look. "What? He's a big boy; he can take care of himself. It's not like he knows where I am all the time," Reid defended.

"Anyways," Sam said, changing the subject. "When can we start?"

"How about tomorrow after classes?"

"Sure, but where?" Sam didn't think the dorm rooms would be an appropriate place to practice.

"The forest by the Danvers' colony house is pretty secluded. No one should bug us there."

"Great," Sam said as she got up. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sam heard something that resembled an 'ok' from Reid's pillow, where his face was now stuffed. Thus began their 'training sessions'.

---

Sam turned off the water, grabbed her towel and headed back to her dorm. By the time she had gotten dressed it was almost eight o'clock and Reid was knocking on her door. Shelly was back, and let him in as she headed out again.

"Why do girls take forever getting dressed?" he asked as he laid down on Sam's bed. Sam was in her bathroom fixing her hair and make up, the door closed.

"Because we like to drive guys insane," she said sarcastically. Finished up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a little bit of make up and she had straightened her hair and left it down with her bangs off to the side as usual. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a green tank top with a light blue zip up sweater on top in case it got cool out. Sam had stopped wearing skirts to Nicky's after she found out what Reid, Tyler and Pogue did. Reid would have their asses if they tried it on her, but still, better safe than sorry.

"Ok, let's go," she said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Reid had his eyes closed and even though he wasn't sleeping, it looked like he was. Sam walked over to the bed and laid down beside him. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I must have fallen asleep from my state of boredom." Sam playfully swatted him on the stomach.

"I didn't take _that_ long!" she said. Sam lifted her head so that Reid could put his arm under her. When she looked at him he had his eyes closed again. "Are we going?"

"Mhm," he said and nodded his head, but he didn't get up or open his eyes. Sam poked him in the ribs. "Aw come on! I'm tired." He whined.

"Give me a break," Sam laughed. "You can't be more tired than me. Besides, Andy's waiting for us." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. It was Andy. Sam laughed as Reid misjudged the space between him and the edge of the bed and fell to the floor trying to get up.

"What are you doing to my sister, Garwin?" Andy called through the door. Sam let him in and Reid got up off the floor.

"Nothing she wasn't enjoying," Reid said as he walked through the door, grabbing Sam's hand on the way out. Andy made a face as he closed the door and Sam laughed.

"Well that just hit number one on the 'top ten things I never needed to hear about my sister' list." They headed back to Reid and Tyler's room to get Tyler since he was their ride, and then all four of them headed out to Nicky's for a night of teenage normalcy.

---

As much as I have like writing this story, I must end it here. What did you think? Just because the story's over doesn't mean you can't still review!


End file.
